Héritage
by SpiritBran
Summary: "Les liens du sang ne mentent jamais et se réveillent même après des années. Lorsqu'une filiation perdue, étouffée par les secrets, va éclater au grand jour, c'est tout l'équilibre de Beacon Hills qui va se retrouver chamboulée. Avec l'aide de ses amis, et de deux jeunes hommes affirmant être ses cousins, Stiles arrivera-t-il à gérer cet héritage non désiré ? "
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous !

Et oui, je reviens après une très longue absence, et je tiens à m'excuser. Sans m'étaler plus, permettez moi de vous présenter cette toute nouvelle fanfiction.

Dans l'univers de **Teen Wolf** , propriété de **Jeff Davis** , mais avec aussi un **cross-over** dont je vous laisse la surprise au fil des pages !

Pour la publication, il faut savoir que je n'ai pas encore fixé de rythme ! L'histoire avance tranquillement, et n'est pas encore terminé. Je voulais tout de même soumettre le prologue à votre jugement.

L'univers de la fanfiction se situe entre la saison 2 et la saison 3, avec tout de même des changements par rapport à la série télé:

- **Jackson n'est jamais parti en Angleterre** , et ne sait pas complètement transformé en loup-garou. Il a accepté **Derek comme étant son Maître** le temps d'évoluer vers une indépendance.

- **Je ne prends pas en compte la meute d'Alpha**.

-Danny est au courant pour le surnaturel.

-Il y a, au départ, **deux meutes distinctes** :

*Derek, Isaac, Jackson et Danny

*Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Allison

 _"italique"_ \- Vision de Stiles

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Prologue:**

 _« Elle court sans se retourner. Les images des arbres sont floues, et les bruits de la forêt ne ressemble à rien d'autres qu'un fond sonore à peine perceptible. Le battement de son cœur est la seule chose qu'elle est capable de discerner tandis qu'elle saute par dessus un ravin sans même trembler._

 _Tout ce qui compte, c'est de courir droit devant elle et ainsi échapper à la mort. Quelle idiote a-t-elle été de croire en une promesse !_

 _Pourvu que son compagnon ait pu s'échapper..._

 _Soudain, le terrain se fait plus familier, et l'odeur plus entêtante le long de son museau de louve. Une chance de s'en sortir, elle en est persuadée !_

 _Derrière l'orée des bois, un bâtiment se dessine, et qu'elle meurt tout de suite si elle ne le reconnaît pas ! Des larmes s'échappent et elle pousse un hurlement de pure bonheur ! Plus qu'un hurlement, c'est un appel ! Un cri d'amour à son Alpha qu'elle a pensé pouvoir renier._

 _Sans prévenir, tout à son euphorie inespérée, elle glisse sur le sol mouillé par la pluie du matin et s'écroule. Les derniers mètres, elle les parcourt en glissant avant de s'écraser sur du bitûme._

 _Elle a mal et ne guérit pas aussi rapidement que d'habitude. Sa faim, sa soif, le peu de force ralentissent le processus, mais ce n'est pas grave. Arrêtée, elle peut entendre la réponse de sa meute. Les loups l'entendent et l'accueillent à bras ouverts. Il lui suivit simplement de parcourir les derniers mètres qui la séparent de son ancien établissement..._

 _Jamais l'odeur médiocre du repas du self ne lui avait paru aussi appétissante._

 _Sur le parking du lycée se rassemble déjà tout le monde, tout son groupe. Sa famille._

 _Quelle idiot, quelle idiote !_

 _Elle fait un pas en avant, mais un bruit énorme retentit, l'obligeant à s'arrêter un instant pour en observer l'origine._

 _Une voiture fonce sur elle et elle se sent trop fatiguée pour l'éviter._

 _Elle va mourir »_

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut, un cri d'horreur au bord des lèvres. Automatiquement, ses yeux cherchèrent à se raccrocher à la première source de lumière qu'ils purent trouver

Les LED de son réveil affichaient quatre heures du matin, et tout était calme. Il se trouvait dans sa chambre, dans son lit. Son ordinateur était par terre, au pied de sa couette, preuve qu'il s'était encore endormi en faisant des recherches.

Prenant une profonde respiration, il ferma les yeux pour tenter de calmer les battements de son cœur. Ils étaient erratiques, lui faisant presque mal.

Et tout cela à cause d'un cauchemar. Il n'en avait plus fait depuis longtemps.

Pourtant cette fois, il avait été...

-N'y pense pas Stiles. Calme-toi maintenant. Respire...

Des frissons remontèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale, mélange d'effroi et d'un courant d'air glacé. Par habitude, il tourna son regard ensommeillé vers sa fenêtre.

Ouverte, comme depuis des semaines. Comme depuis que son meilleur ami s'était changé en grosse bébête poilue hurlant à la lune et se léchant le derrière !

Se frottant les yeux, il se leva pour aller la fermer, sortant avec réticence de son lit si accueillant. Au passage, il se pencha pour récupérer son téléphone. Apparement, il avait dû se débattre durant ce...rêve horrible puisque son portable avait lui aussi atterri au sol.

Le déverrouillant, il put compter trois appels de Scott, deux de son père, et même un message de Lydia. Il ouvrit ce dernier en priorité, juste pour y lire un « Joyeux Anniversaire ».

L'information mit un moment à atteindre son cerveau endormi, et il sursauta lorsque les rouages se reconnectèrent.

Putain, il avait seize ans ! Enfin !

Un sentiment d'euphorie l'envahit, et, tout en rabattant sa fenêtre, il composa le numéro de son répertoire.

Le message fatigué mais important de son père se mêla avec celui bien plus enjoué et drôle de son Scotty !

Et dire qu'il s'était endormi avant de pouvoir les avoir en direct ! S'étirant, il regagna son lit, mais en chemin, son regard croisa celui, furtif et fantomatique, d'une photo qu'il avait accroché au mur. Une simple image qu'il avait pris en cachette mais qui était importante pour lui.

Assis à la même table, lors d'un repas mémorable et qui ne s'était jamais répété pour leur propre survie, les membres de leur pseudo-meute. Le temps d'une recherche, ils s'étaient réunis : en bout de table, Scott et Allison se regardant dans les yeux, face à face et se foutant du monde entier. Aux côté de la jeune fille, Lydia discutait avec Danny qui, à sa gauche, semblait lui répondre évasivement, son regard pris en flagrant délit d'admiration pour le jeune homme assis en face de lui Isaac, pour sa part, mangeait en silence, seul son dos était visible, comme celui de Boyd, à côté de lui. Seule Erica, en face de Boyd, regardait directement dans sa direction, les cils un peu baissés pour masquer la brillance de nature.

Et c'était ce regard vide qui le tenait intérieurement. Erica, qui avait disparu, tout comme Boyd.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient devenus... Personne ne le savait.

Stiles s'approcha, tendant la main vers la photo quand son téléphone sonna à nouveau, manquant de le faire sursauter. Sans réfléchir, il décrocha. Aucune tonalité.

Etrange.

Un baillement lui décrocha la mâchoire, et il retourna se coucher.

Fermant les yeux, il crut percevoir une dernière fois la chevelure blonde de son amie perdue dans son rêve.

* * *

Voilà pour le prologue ! Très rapide, mais j'espère avoir réussi à vous mettre en bouche ! La suite arrivera...dans un petit moment !

A bientôt les louveteaux !


	2. Erica

Bonjour à tous !

Bienvenus pour ce deuxième chapitre dans l'univers de Teen Wolf! J'ai déjà reçu une idée de l'identité du cross-over. Mais je ne dirais rien de plus !

Avant tout, merci à **Midnight21** et **monica59** pour leurs reviews ! C'est toujours un petit cadeau qu'on accepte avec joie ! Et merci à tous les autres pour suivre l'histoire !

Bonne lecture pour aujourd'hui avec le premier chapitre de " **Héritage** "

* * *

 **ERICA:**

Le son strident de son réveil le tira difficilement de son sommeil. Maugréant, il se retourna, cherchant à fuir une telle violence le matin, mais la voix de son père finit par le tirer complètement de ce doux voyage au pays de Morphée.

-Stiles ! Descend, tu vas être en retard !

Il lui fallut dix minutes pour sortir de son lit, et dix de plus pour s'habiller avec les premiers vêtements de son armoire. Cinq minutes supplémentaires et il était assis à la table de la cuisine, émerveillé de voir son père en train de lui préparer son petit-déjeuner préféré.

-Joyeux anniversaire fiston !

-Merchi P'pa ! Répondit-il la bouche pleine de pancake et de bacon.

A cette vision, le Shériff Stilinski resta interdit, les sourcils froncés. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez son fils. Il semblait tellement plus fatigué. Même s'il n'était pas tous les jours à la maison, il pouvait voir que Stiles ne dormait pas beaucoup.

-Hey fiston. Jusqu'à quelle heure es-tu resté sur l'ordinateur ?

-Je sais pas, répondit automatiquement Stiles en haussant les épaules.

Pas la peine de donner à son père une raison de s'inquiéter. Et puis, s'il s'était endormi alors qu'il travaillait sur son portable, cela prouvait bien qu'il avait assez dormi non ?

Suspicieux, le Shériff soupira, buvant un café corsé et essayant de gratter un morceau cuit de viande. Il fut rapidement réprimandé par son fils, mais il choisit de ne pas le relever. C'était son anniversaire après tout.

-Vous sortez avec Scott ce soir ?

Allant répondre par la négative, Stiles se souvint alors rapidement qu'il y avait une réunion avec Derek après les cours. Ce dernier souhaitait parler à son meilleur ami, et le pauvre humain sentait qu'il allait devoir jouer les intermédiaires entre l'Alpha grognon et son foutu loup domestique.

Aussi se reprit-il rapidement.

-Oui. Nous allons...retrouver des camarades !

Le sourire du Shériff s'élargit. Enfin, les deux garçons commençaient à élargir leur cercle d'ami. Une nouvelle qu'il attendait depuis très longtemps, tout comme la mère de Scott.

-Et...il y aura qui ?

-Papa !

Se relevant, Stiles attrapa rapidement son manteau et son sac pour filer à l'extérieur.

-A ce soir !

Filant sans demander son reste, il démarra sa jeep, direction les cours.

…

Pour une fois, il n'était pas particulièrement en retard. Il gara sa voiture pas loin de la moto de Scott, facilement repérable sur le parking. En claquant la porte, il fut accueilli par deux bras qui s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules, et par un câlin qu'il pouvait reconnaître entre mille.

-Joyeux anniversaire mon pote !

Scott s'arrêta un instant pour le dévisager, les sourcils froncés, avant de lui offrir le plus beau sourire qu'il pouvait, et à ses côtés, Isaac lui serra la main avec une petite grimace qui pouvait ressembler à de la gentillesse, ou de la pitié. Stiles remarqua à ce moment là les yeux fatigués du jeune homme. Sa petite bouille d'angelot aux cheveux bouclés ne payait pas de mine. La disparition d'Erica et de Boyd l'avait vraisemblablement plus affecté que les autres. Sûrement un truc de meute.

Pour compenser ce manque, il avait commencé à traîner avec eux, créant une petite rivalité au tout début entre lui et le jeune Stilinski. Mais plus maintenant. Plus vraiment...

-Joyeux anniversaire mec.

Sa voix était rauque, comme s'il avait attrapé froid ou s'il avait pleuré longtemps. Cette simple pensée arracha une petite plainte au cœur du jeune humain. Il devrait faire plus d'efforts pour l'intégrer.

-Merci vous deux.

Puis, pousser par sa curiosité maladive mais aussi par un sentiment d'inquiétude, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de demander.

-Comment va Derek ?

Seul le silence lui répondit, preuve plus que flagrante du mal-être de l'Alpha.

Ne cherchant pas plus loin, les trois garçons prirent la direction du lycée.

Brusquement, Stiles se retourna en direction de la forêt. Quelque chose...semblait lui rappeler...autre chose. L'atmosphère ne lui était pas inconnu...

Des gouttes commencèrent à tomber, et rapidement, une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur eux, les forçant à presser le pas pour trouver refuge à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

-Il devrait continuer à pleuvoir jusqu'à ce midi, commenta Scott en grimaçant. Le terrain de Lacrosse va être impraticable ce soir...

-Tu crois que le coach va annuler l'entrainement, sourit le seul blond du groupe.

Tous trois éclatèrent de rire, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Même sous un raz-de-marée, Finstock les obligerait à s'entraîner.

Ils se séparèrent le temps d'aller récupérer leurs affaires dans les casiers, mais se promirent de se retrouver devant le cours de mathématiques.

Marchant tranquillement dans le couloir, Stiles sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Pensant à un nouvel appel pour son anniversaire, il le sortit mais s'arrêta un instant en voyant marquer un numéro inconnu. Il décrocha et le porta à son oreille.

-Allô ?

Aucune réponse, cependant, il lui sembla entendre au loin deux voix impossible à identifier. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, puis plus rien d'autre qu'un bruit blanc. Il éloigna l'appareil de lui, incertain de l'origine de ce deuxième appel, avant de raccrocher. Tant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de menace de mort, il s'en sortait plutôt bien !

Tournant dans le couloir adjacent, il fut surpris de voir qu'une personne très particulière se trouver devant son casier.

Si auparavant, voir Lydia Martin attendre devant son casier lui aurait coller des papillons dans le ventre et de la bave aux lèvres, désormais, il avait compris qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec la magnifique blonde vénitienne et avait sagement ranger ses sentiments d'adulation dans une petite boite.

Après tout, personne ne pouvait assister à la puissance d'un amour capable de redonner vie sans en tirer ses propres leçons. Et puis, savoir que le petit-ami de la jeune fille était capable de se transformer en gros lézard à la moindre contrariété aidait clairement dans le processus.

Avec des griffes tranchantes, le lézard.

Et un venin paralysant.

Bref.

Aussi se contenta-t-il d'afficher un air parfaitement niais sur son visage lorsqu'il se retrouva face à face à son immense amour de jeunesse. Datant du mois dernier.

-Bonjour Lydia ! Quel plaisir de te voir ! C'est d'ailleurs toujours un parfait moment dans ma journée, lorsque je te croise dans les couloirs. Tu es le rayon de soleil qui éclaire le ciel terne et gris de mon quotidien... Comme si ta beauté

Une sensation dans son dos fit arrêter son babillage et il déglutit alors que le visage habituellement hautain de la Reine du Lycée se peignait d'un sourire à la fois moqueur et tendrement...interrogateur. Pas la peine d'être devin pour comprendre que le petit ami de la jeune fille, aka Jackson, aka Lézard-Visqueux, se trouvait juste derrière lui.

Et pas la peine de se retourner pour comprendre que la pointe dans le bas de son dos n'était pas non plus la preuve que ce dernier était heureux de le voir.

Pitié, pas le poison paralysant !

Il avait dû penser cette dernière phrase suffisamment fort pour que Jackson éclate d'un rire hautain pour ensuite lui susurrer à l'oreille.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Stilinski. Aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement, tu as le droit de complimenter Lydia. Accepte cela...comme mon cadeau d'anniversaire.

Avec soulagement, il sentit la griffe dans son dos se rétracter alors que le sportif le contournait pour saluer sa petite amie avec une possessivité discrète. Le message était parfaitement clair.

Stiles en profita pour ouvrir son casier, prendre ses livres et le refermait. Il avait autre chose à faire que de regarder les deux amoureux ensemble. Il avait déjà dû supporter ce genre de chose avec Scott et Allison.

En se retournant, il fut face à face avec Lydia. Apparemment, Jackson avait déjà déserté le couloir, puisque sa camarade était seule avec lui. Elle le dévisagea longuement et en silence, ce qui était assez inconfortable pour lui. Bougeant d'un pied à l'autre, il tanguait étrangement sur place, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche soudainement une phrase.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Surpris, Stiles réfléchit quelque instants avant de hausser les épaules, incertain.

-J'ai...un an de plus ?

A cette phrase, Lydia perdit son aspect énigmatique pour lui décocher un sourire sincère et demander.

-Tu as reçu mon message ?

-Oui. Et d'ailleurs merci ! Je dormais déjà, mais je l'ai lu en me réveillant cette...

Il s'arrêta soudainement de parler, envahit de nouveau par la succession d'image de son rêve.

« _Les images des arbres sont floues, et les bruits de la forêt ne ressemble à rien d'autres qu'un fond sonore à peine perceptible. Derrière l'orée des bois, un bâtiment se dessine. Des larmes s'échappent et elle pousse un hurlement de pure bonheur ! Arrêtée, elle peut entendre la réponse de sa meute. Une voiture fonce sur elle. Elle va mourir »_

-Stiles !

Prenant une grande respiration, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux. Depuis quand les avait-il fermé ? Et pourquoi Lydia semblait-elle si inquiète ?

Il tenta de se redresser un peu, s'appuyant sans même s'en rendre compte sur la jeune fille. Sa tête lui faisait si mal. Il avait l'impression d'entendre un bruit de cloche. A ses côtés, la rouquine le soutenait comme elle le pouvait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Sous l'émotion, les mains du garçon tremblèrent légèrement, mais il se contint. Ce n'était qu'un rêve qui revenait subitement.

Rien d'inquiétant, ça pouvait arriver à tout le monde.

-Ce n'est rien. Sûrement un petit malaise dû au manque de sucre...j'ai lu que les adolescents pouvaient en faire parfois, sans prévenir, simplement à cause de la croissance. Parce qu'ils utilisent trop d'énergie dans leurs poussées de croissance et leurs hormones. Alors, tu imagines un hyper-actif comme moi...rien ce n'est rien.

L'explication ne sembla pas du tout convenir à Lydia, mais elle eut la décence de ne rien dire à ce sujet, se contentant de souligner son aspect misérable.

-Tu es pâle comme un mort, Stiles. Va te passer de l'eau sur le visage.

Sans attendre d'autres ordres, le jeune homme l'écouta sans rechigner. Il se sentait faible, en effet.

Son détour par les toilettes l'obligea par la suite à courir pour arriver à l'heure en cours. D'ailleurs, son entrée bruyante dans une glissade plus ou moins contrôlée eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention sur lui de toute la classe. Mais personne ne fit de remarque, pas même le professeur.

Peut-être était-ce dû à l'image qu'il renvoyait ? Reflet qui l'avait lui-même surpris alors qu'il se regardait dans le miroir des toilettes pour hommes.

Son teint était cireux, maladif, et il n'avait rien à envier aux cernes d'Isaac, puisque les siennes lui donnaient presque l'impression d'avoir des cocards. Ses lèvres fines étaient presque rouges sanglantes, preuve qu'il les mordait un peu trop, et ses cheveux en bataille lui donnait un aspect d'échappé de l'asile.

Certes, il faisait beaucoup de recherches, et s'inquiétait pour Erica et Boyd. Mais de là à avoir cette tête ?

En s'asseyant, il remarqua que même Scott le dévisageait étrangement. Suffisamment pour lui demander dès que le prof eut le dos tourné.

-Mec ? Ça va ? Tu es en pire état que ce matin...

-Ouais, je dors mal, c'est tout.

Si son cœur fit un mauvais bond, personne ne le remarqua, pas même l'ouïe inhumaine de son meilleur ami. En même temps, il ne mentait pas vraiment. Il pouvait considérer son cauchemar comme preuve, non ?

Pas la peine de stresser Scott en lui racontant qu'il passait la plupart de ses nuits à créer son propre bestiaire. Notamment grâce à Allison et leurs échanges Skype secrets.

La jeune fille lui dictait des pages entières du bestiaire familial des Argent, en échange de quoi Stiles s'arrangeait pour tenir la demoiselle au courant des dernières trouvailles de leurs amis, ainsi que des humeurs de Scott.

Malgré leur séparation, imposée par sa famille, Allison était toujours attachée à son ex-petit-ami lupin.

Avec l'aide de la technologie, les deux jeunes humains de la bande pouvaient ainsi discuter en secret, sans se faire repérer par qui que ce soit. Après tout, les chasseurs de loup-garou de sa famille semblaient sur certains points complètement coincé au Moyen-Âge.

Un coup de coude dans ses côtes l'obligea à revenir à la réalité, alors que le jeune McCall le dévisageait, l'air scrutateur.

-Tu ne me mens pas, hein ?

Une respiration. Deux respirations. Sourire innocent.

-Non Scotty. Juré.

Sa technique sembla marcher puisque le loup-garou lui offrit un visage satisfait avant de se retourner au cours. Ce changement de sujet permit à Stiles de s'installer plus confortablement, et de fermer les yeux pour tenter d'effacer le fond de migraines qui lui restait.

Il ne voulait même plus penser à ce rêve qui semblait l'obséder. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était suivre ses cours comme n'importe quel garçon de son âge, essayer de construire une relation d'amitié avec Lydia, voir même ce crétin de Jackson (Après tout, on ne tentait pas de s'entre-tuer sans créer des liens bizarrement important), et surtout perdre sa virginité avant ses dix-sept ans !

Ce n'était pas compliqué tout de même !

Il était persuadé que le terme « Faire des cauchemars abominables » ne faisait pas parti de sa liste ! Ce fut donc avec une envie de s'y tenir qu'il choisit de suivre ses cours de la journée.

…..

A la pause de midi, Stiles se sentait beaucoup mieux. Sa migraine avait fini par lui passer au début du deuxième cours, et personne n'avait oublié son anniversaire. Même Allison, qu'il avait croisé à un interclasse, était venu lui coller un baiser sur la joue pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée. Scott en avait d'ailleurs tiré une tête d'outre-tombe avant d'aller bouder dans son coin.

Il avait fallu toute la patience de Stiles, et un petit coup de pouce d'Isaac, pour expliquer au loup-garou que la jeune Argent ne faisait que respecter les ordres de son père en ne l'approchant plus, lui. Qu'elle était toujours amoureuse au fond, et qu'elle finirait par revenir dans ses bras.

Danny, qui était son partenaire en biologie, lui avait demandé s'il comptait faire une soirée pour fêter son année supplémentaire, mais il n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Après tout, Danny n'était pas au courant de l'existence des loup-garou, donc il n'était pas apte à venir à la réunion des meutes le soir-même où il comptait boire un verre pour son anniversaire. A sa grande surprise, Lydia, de la table derrière eux, avait entendu la conversation et s'était approché pour souffler au jeune homme de venir avec eux chez Derek. Sous le regard perplexe de Stiles, elle avait simplement rétorquer que, comme Scott et lui-même, Danny et Jackson n'avaient aucun secret.

Autrement dit, l'hawaïen était au courant de toute la situation.

Cette épine dans le pied en moins, Stiles n'avait vu plus aucune objection et avait levé les mains en signe de reddition. Une excellente nouvelle que de compter un hacker de talent, et affreusement sympathique, parmi eux.

Leur petit groupe, soudé par les événements passés, semblait faire fi des réputations et autres regards pour manger tout ensemble, à la même table. Pour l'occasion, même Allison s'était joint à la cohue, restant cependant aux côtés de Lydia et à l'opposé de Scott.

Ce tableau accueillit Stiles lorsqu'il sortit du rang et pénétra dans le réfectoire.

Il en était touché étrangement, sentant au fond de lui-même que les choses pouvaient s'arranger, et qu'il finirait par retrouver Erica et Boyd. Ensemble, ils en étaient capables.

Alors qu'il parcourait la distance le séparant de ses camarades, il sentit un frémissement dans son torse, comme un courant d'air venant se glisser sous son pull à capuche et s'insinuant dans sa peau. Pourtant, il ne pleuvait plus et même si le ciel restait gris et l'atmosphère humide, il eut le pressentiment que ce n'était pas dû à cela. Ses doigts serrèrent fortement son plateau alors que sa vision se brouillait et qu'un bruit de cloche se faisait entendre dans sa tête.

« _Sans prévenir, tout à son euphorie inespérée, elle glisse sur le sol mouillé par la pluie du matin et s'écroule. »_

Sa respiration se bloqua, et les yeux dans le vague, il ne se sentit même pas tomber sur le côté. Ce qu'il transportait s'écroula sur le sol dans un fracas lointain alors qu'il prenait sa tête entre ses doigts tremblants. Il ne remarqua même pas les silhouettes de ses amis se relever en le voyant partir par terre.

« _Plus qu'un hurlement, c'est un appel ! »_

Avant même que la première ombre n'arriva près de lui, Stiles se releva, soudain conscient de ce qu'il entourait, et même anticipant ce qu'il allait l'entourer. D'un bond, il fut sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers l'extérieur du bâtiment, ne faisant même pas cas des appels de son meilleur ami.

Scott, quant à lui, demeura interdit face à ce qu'il venait de voir. Son humain tombant, comme possédé, avant de se relever et de partir sans expliquer quoi ce soit.

-Ça y est. Stilinski a pété ses fusibles.

La remarque de Jackson à ses côtés lui fit retrousser les lèvres avant de grogner. Pourtant, la réalisation de cette phrase lui envoya une image horrible en tête, un souvenir qu'il avait associé aux pires instants de son meilleur ami.

La mort de Claudia Stilinski. Et la lente agonie mentale de cette dernière.

Il avait toujours eu peur, au fond de lui, de voir son meilleur ami dans cet état. Il s'était juré de ne pas le laisser se faire avoir par cette maladie et pourtant... ce à quoi il venait d'assister. Et l'état physique de Stiles...

-Suivons le !

Sans même se concerter, les membres de la troupe emboîtèrent le pas derrière lui, souhaitant comprendre ce qu'il arrivait au jeune garçon.

Stiles s'était arrêté sur le parking, et l'ambiance lui décocha un frisson d'angoisse. Il avait déjà vécu cette scène, il le sentait au plus profond de lui. Franchissant les portes, le groupe de ses camarades s'arrêta lorsqu'ils le virent tous là, à attendre. Scott prit tout de même son courage à deux mains et avança pour lui poser des questions, quand un hurlement de loup déchira le silence malfaisant installé. Le jeune loup-garou sentit ses poils se dresser, et ses yeux flashèrent au doré par instinct. Ce cri, il le connaissait !

Erica !

Dans un parfait ensemble, Isaac et lui-même hurlèrent de joie, et même Jackson laissa échapper un sifflement proche d'un vrai son de loup. Le soulagement se dessina sur les visages alors qu'ils se mettaient tous à courir vers le bout du parking, en direction du hurlement.

Stiles était en tête, repassant son rêve en boucle. Erica allait mourir, fauchée par une voiture folle. Il le sentait jusque dans ses tripes. Il ne fut alors guère surpris lorsque la louve blonde dégringola devant eux, épuisée, malade, mais en vie. Ils n'étaient pas loin de la retrouver.

Le bruit du moteur envahit toute la conscience de Stiles. Comme dans un ralenti de cinéma, il vit Erica se relever, ne les voyant qu'eux accourant vers elle. Il remarqua la voiture déjà proche de la jeune fille. Trop proche pour qu'ils ne puissent la sauver. Si seulement elle pouvait la remarquer maintenant, et pas deux secondes trop tard.

Alors, Stiles cria, avant même que quiconque n'ait réalisé ce qu'il allait se passer.

-Erica ! La voiture !

La louve, dans un dernier effort de conscience, percuta l'information et roula en arrière par réflexe. Les roues passèrent à quelques centimètres de sa tête blonde. Choqués, les autres jeunes gens ralentirent l'allure, mais pas le jeune Stilinski. Accentuant la foulée, il courut jusqu'à s'agenouiller auprès de sa camarade, la protégeant de son corps fragile. La voiture fit demi-tour et sembla les observer comme un animal sauvage en chasse. Elle avait manqué son premier assaut, et Stiles était persuadé qu'elle allait recommencé. Mais Scott, Isaac et Jackson se placèrent devant eux, formant une barrière pleine de crocs, de griffes et d'écailles. Le conducteur comprit sûrement sa défaite puisque le véhicule coupa à travers le parking, fuyant par l'entrée la plus proche.

Épuisé par l'effort qu'il venait de fournir, le jeune homme se laissa tomber à genoux au côté de la louve blonde. Il était complètement essoufflé. Et un constat amer le percuta.

Ce n'était pas un accident, mais une tentative de meurtre.

Heureux d'avoir pu empêcher cela, il laissa enfin son corps reprendre les droits sur son esprit, et tomba brutalement de fatigue sur l'aphalte.

* * *

Et voici pour aujourd'hui !

Je vais essayer de publier tous les mercredis, mais je ne vous promets rien !

Oh, et comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, je n'ai pas de Bêta pour me relire... J'espère que vous comprendrez tout ce qui sort de mon esprit !

A la semaine prochaine !


	3. Allison

Et bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Nous sommes mercredi soir, ce qui signifie...nouveau chapitre de **_"Héritage"_** !

Si cela peut vous rassurer, j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance, mais comme toujours, je ne peux vous garantir du sérieux des publications. En effet, je suis également sur un très gros projet personnel, mais je vous promets de réussir à terminer cette histoire.

Merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de lire, et de la sélectionner en **Favori** ! Ou en **Followers** ! Et un plus grand merci à **lovers87** , **Celia-Sama** et **DoubleZero0** pour leurs reviews !

C'est parti pour la suite !

* * *

 **Allison:**

 _« Allison rentre chez elle, seule. La nuit est déjà tombée, aussi se presse-t-elle de conduire pour ne pas arriver en retard au diner, l'horloge de sa voiture indiquant dix neuf heures. Son père va la tuer s'il apprend qu'elle était à la clinique de Deaton avec les autres pour soigner Erica. Elle franchit le pont qui sépart le centre de Beacon Hills de la zone résidentielle où son père et elle-même vivent lorsque quelque chose se jette devant sa voiture, la surprenant. Paniquée, elle donne un grand coup de volant. Sa Toyota Camry fait une embarquée prodigieuse, et dans le mouvement, elle ne peut éviter le ravin. »_

Dans un sursaut, Stiles se releva. Un bruit assourdissant jaillit avec son réveil, accompagnant le tintement de cloche dans sa tête. Tintement qu'il commençait à entendre un peu trop souvent. Une pression se fit sentir sur son épaule, et il tourna la tête, apeuré de ce qu'il pourrait voir.

Une voix réussit à se glisser parmi tout le tintamarre qui l'étouffait.

-Calme-toi fiston ! Ça va aller, je suis là...

Doucement, après avoir pris une longue gorgée d'air, le jeune Stilinski réussit à canalyser son environnement. Il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital, et le bruit qui l'assourdissait n'était rien d'autre que les machines s'affolant à sa brusque montée cardiaque.

Encore dû à un cauchemar.

Après quelques secondes pour bien se recentrer sur lui, il finit par remarquer son père assis sur le lit. Il semblait fatigué, mais heureux de le voir réveillé. Sans préambule, il le prit dans ses bras, le serrant jusqu'à lui faire craquer les omoplates.

-Tu m'as fais une peur folle...

Il se recula pour se réinstaller correctement. Stiles ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était à l'hôpital. Bien qu'il soit habitué à avoir des accidents, notamment à cause de son hyper-activité, il n'avait pas souvenir de s'être blessé pour une fois. Le voyant confus, le shériff lui lança un regard interrogatif.

-De quoi te rappelles-tu pour la dernière fois ?

-Euh...je...

Se concentrant, le jeune homme eut une illumination et il se redressa brusquement, manquant d'arracher les appareils qui hurlèrent de protestation.

-Bon Dieu Erica !

Son père le maintint au niveau des épaules tandis qu'une infirmière pénétrait rapidement dans la chambre pour voir d'où venait l'origine des bruits. Stiles la reconnut et lui cria pratiquement dessus.

-Mélissa ! Tout le monde va bien ? Erica elle...

-Calme toi, Stiles, tout va bien. Elle a été examiné par un spécialiste, et il n'a rien trouvé de dangereux pour elle à part une forte déshydratation. Elle se repose pour la nuit et demain, elle sera en forme.

Vu le regard que lui avait envoyé l'infirmière, et accessoirement mère de son meilleur ami donc forcément au courant du problème de « poils », il se calma doucement.

Le terme « spécialiste » voulait sûrement désigner Deaton.

Un tremblement soudain lui prit tout le corps alors qu'il comprenait l'allusion, si fort que son père se retourna vers lui d'un air inquiet.

« _Son père va la tuer s'il apprend qu'elle était à la clinique de Deaton avec les autres pour soigner Erica. Quelque chose devant la voiture. Le ravin. »_

Un cri d'horreur le prit à la gorge et il l'étouffa dans une toux mal dissimulée. Les deux adultes s'approchèrent de lui, le voyant s'agiter dans le lit hospitalier. Il se força à se calmer et à mieux reprendre son souffle.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait vu la nuit précédente le retour d'Erica qu'il devait paniquer. Après tout, une fois, c'est un hasard, deux fois une coïncidence !

Et non, il n'allait pas continuer cette citation.

De plus, rien ne prouvait qu'Allison soit en danger. Elle avait dû rentré directement chez elle après les cours pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son père.

Allison s'inquiétant pour Erica après avoir tenté de la tuer une fois. Ridicule !

Cherchant à oublier ce maudit cauchemar, Stiles se renfonça dans le coussin inconfortable, tournant la tête vers Mélissa.

-Je sors quand ?

L'infirmière laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait eu peur que son jeune patient ne fasse une crise de panique. Cependant, les mots de Scott par rapport à l'après-midi lui revenait en mémoire. Elle devait parler au shériff.

-Dès que tu es prêt. Pendant que tu dormais, nous t'avons fait des prises de sang, mais tout est négatif. Tu as dû simplement tomber de fatigue. Tu dors bien la nuit ?

Le rougissement rapide des joues et oreilles de Stiles leur donna la réponse. Curieux, le père Stilinski fronça les yeux et demanda.

-Combien d'heures par nuit ?

Timidement, le fils déglutit avant d'avouer à voix basse.

-Quatre ?

Noah Stilinski ferma ses paupières pour juguler le sermon qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il allait le tuer, ou alors son fils le tuerait avant. D'une voix ferme, il grogna.

-Et pourquoi dors-tu si peu ?

-Insomnie ?

La voix faussement innocente de Stiles fit grincer des dents les deux adultes mais aucun ne répondit. Le shériff car il était à deux doigts d'hurler, et l'infirmière car un autre symptôme venait de s'ajouter à la liste mortelle qu'elle dressait.

Elle craignait que Scott n'ait raison.

-Bien, je vais t'enlever ses appareils et voir avec le docteur s'il peut te prescrire des somnifères pas trop puissants. Shériff, j'aimerais vous voir juste après.

Sous le regard interrogateur de ce dernier, elle fit ce qu'elle avait dit avant de sortir, l'homme sur les talons.

Maintenant libéré, Stiles sauta du lit, enlevant l'espèce de robe immonde qui servait de vêtement à l'hôpital pour ensuite chercher ses habits. Une fois prêt, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, prêt à engueuler son père de mettre autant de temps, lorsqu'un bruit de sanglots masculins lui parvint. Curieux, il resta sur le pas de la porte, tendant l'oreille.

-Non...Mélissa, tu ne peux pas me dire ça !

-Je suis désolé Noah...mais les insomnies, la fatigue aussi forte...et son comportement. Je te rappelle que Scott, comme moi, avons assisté au déclin de Claudia. Et cela a particulièrement marqué mon fils...

-Il peut se tromper ! Je...je sais qu'il y a une possibilité, mais cela peut être autre chose !

-Je sais, Noah, je sais...mais j'ai dû consoler, cet après-midi, mon propre enfant car il a vu Stiles avoir des absences durant toute la journée, et que cela lui a rappelé des souvenirs abominables. Et il n'a pas été le seul à le remarquer, la fille Martin l'a aussi trouvé malade...

Inconsciemment, Stiles porta une main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un gémissement. Qu'est-ce qu'avait vu Scott en lui ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait mettre son père dans cet état ?

Il connaissait la réponse, mais ne voulait pas se l'avouer. La voix du shériff semblait brisé de secondes en secondes.

-Mais..il...il n'a pas d'hallucinations ! Mon fils est sain d'esprit ! Il...il n'a pas d'hallucinations !

Il semblait se cramponner à cet espoir, mais déjà Stiles sentait ses propres larmes courir sur ses joues. Son père ne savait pas, personne ne pouvait savoir.

Ses cauchemars. Ses impressions de rêve éveillé... Des illusions ?

Mélissa essayait d'être compatissante, douce. Mais comment annoncer de telles choses à un parent.

-Noah...Nous n'avons aucune raison valable de le garder ici ce soir, mais il devrait passer un examen pour vérifier. La dégénérescence fronto-temporale peut frapper...

-Mais il n'a que seize ans ! Je ne veux pas perdre mon fils de seize ans !

En entendant cela, Stiles recula, ne voulant plus rien écouter. Il retourna s'asseoir sur le lit et se renferma sur lui-même, les genoux remontés contre son torse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son père pénétra dans la chambre. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que le shériff avait pleuré, mais Stiles ne le manqua pas.

-Rentrons à la maison.

Sans un mot, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il obéit sans chercher à comprendre.

…

Enfermé dans sa chambre, il ne souhaitait parler à personne. Il avait éteint son téléphone, fermé sa porte à clé. Il aurait fait de même avec sa fenêtre, mais il préférait garder un contact avec l'extérieur. Juste au cas où.

Depuis, il demeurait allongé sur son lit, en position de fœtus, un coussin serré dans ses bras. Son père avait bien tenté de lui parler, voyant dans le désarroi de son fils la preuve qu'il avait entendu la conversation, mais Stiles s'était complètement refermé.

Pouvait-il vraiment mourir à seize ans ?

Rapidement, ses pensées s'égarèrent vers sa mère, morte dans la fleur de l'âge adulte. Il avait une question pire au fond.

Pouvait-il supporter une descente aux Enfers comme elle ?

Enfermé dans son délire, incapable de discerner la réalité du rêve, ne reconnaissant même pas son propre père comme elle ne l'avait plus reconnu à la fin. Hurler après Scott en le traitant de tous les noms pour ensuite s'excuser sans même savoir pourquoi...

Il ne pourrait jamais l'assumer. Et laisser seul son père. Non, ce n'était pas possible.

Et puis, peut-être qu'ils se trompaient, tous. Il était fatigué, certes, comme n'importe quel adolescent. Il dormait mal, d'accord, mais la disparition de ses camarades et ses recherches en étaient la cause. On ne pouvait pas attendre de lui qu'il ne réagisse pas à cette situation surréaliste !

Par contre, il ne trouvait aucune explication pour ses rêves.

La seule pensée à ce sujet déclencha un long frisson dans son corps, et il gémit bruyamment tandis qu'un bruit de cloche raisonnait en lui. Il ne pouvait garder les yeux ouverts, car alors le malaise était pire, aussi les ferma-t-il.

 _« Allison rentre, seule. Quelque chose devant la voiture. Paniquée, elle donne un grand coup de volant. »_

Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues, alors qu'un haut-le-coeur lui tordait l'estomac. Il était épuisé à force de vivre cette obsession de l'intérieur. Les images défilaient, rapidement et lentement à la fois, dans un mélange de noir, de gris et de blanc.

Ses mains vinrent aggripper ses cheveux qu'il tira férocement, se moquant de souffrir. Des petits couinements lui échappaient parfois, alors qu'en boucle, son rêve revenait encore et encore.

Ce fut dans cette position que Derek le trouva.

Le loup-garou avait, comme à son habitude, grimpé à sa fenêtre pour le voir. Il voulait avant tout le remercier pour Erica. Mais ses mots mourrurent à l'instant-même où il remarqua dans quel état se trouvait le jeune humain.

-Stiles, ça va ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il vint s'installer auprès de lui. Ses doigts se posèrent sur la nuque du jeune homme pour essayer de lui prendre la douleur qui semblait lui faire souffrir le martyr, mais rien ne vint. Les yeux brumeux du garçon se tournèrent vers lui, avec un appel à l'aide clair au fond de ses prunelles caramel. A ce moment là, l'Alpha remarqua que le plus jeune n'arrivait plus à respirer, son souffle semblant se bloquer dans sa gorge. Ainsi, il lui semblait qu'il faisait une crise de panique. Aussi, le plus vieux l'attrapa par les épaules, le tirant pour le relever en face de lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent et s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre, le temps que Derek ne puisse grogner.

-Allez Stiles, calme-toi ! Je sais pas ce que tu as mais ça va aller... Tout le monde va bien, okay ?

La respiration soudainement sifflante ne fit qu'accentuer l'inquiétude du loup. La bouche de l'hyper-actif s'ouvrait et se refermait, lâchant brièvement des « Al...Son..Li » incompréhensibles. Il y avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant dans cette bouche bougeant comme par sa propre volonté.

Sans réfléchir davantage, Derek mit en pratique ce qu'il avait déjà lu une fois, priant pour que cela marche. Sans aucune délicatesse, il vint plaquer ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles, aspirant son souffle à l'intérieur de ses propres poumons.

La surprise eut au moins le réflexe d'arrêter les tremblements du jeune homme.

Le plus vieux sentit la douceur de la peau fine et craquelée, la bouche de Stiles avait en plus un goût de sucre, comme du pop-corn, mais aussi de médicament. C'était plaisant, et apaisant, comme un rappel de son enfance et de son innocence, avec une pointe plus adulte. Une vraie révélation.

Pour sa part, Stiles ne réagit pas tout de suite. L'étonnement qui le prit dans la gorge en sentant la pression de Derek sur lui débloqua son souffle, lui redonnant une respiration calme et lui faisant oublier ses rêves. Puis, il se laissa couler dans les sensations qui surgissaient d'elle-même.

Il s'était toujours su ouvert d'esprit. Mais là, c'était comme si ce simple baiser effacé le reste de ses préjugés d'une balayette fracassante. La barbe de trois jours du loup lui grattait légèrement le coin des lèvres, mais cela accentuait la virilité de cette échange. Le toucher était fantastique, prononcé comme si le loup allait le dévorer sur place.

A regret cependant, Derek recula, rouvrant les yeux qu'il avait inconsciemment fermé. L'expérience avait été...étonnante. Stiles se laissa légèrement chuter sur ses fesses, son corps s'étant tendu à la recherche de plus de profondeur dans l'échange.

Ce dernier les laissa tous les deux rougissant, gênés et rêveurs. Il fallut cinq bonnes minutes à Derek pour se reprendre et demander doucement.

-Tu te sens mieux ?

Stiles déglutit avant d'acquiescer. C'était comme si tout son tracas avait réussi à se sauver pour ne laisser qu'un sentiment de plénitude. Pour faire passer cela, il finit par reprendre la parole qui lui avait que trop manquer.

-Que...que fais-tu là Sourwolf ? A part essayer de me manger bien sûr...d'ailleurs je ne suis pas certain d'avoir bon goût.

Le grognement qui échappa à l'Alpha fit taire ses babillages. Les yeux carmins étaient allumés, ce qui n'était jamais un bon signe.

Bien qu'il eut laissé ce son sortir pour contredire l'avis défavorable du jeune homme, Derek choisit de poursuivre et d'ainsi ne plus y faire cas.

-Je venais te remercier. Pour Erica. Apparemment, c'est le fait que tu lui aies crié dessus qui l'a aidé à échapper à la voiture.

En entendant cela, le sang de Stiles ne fit qu'un tour. Se relevant, il sauta pratiquement sur le loup pour avoir des nouvelles.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle va bien, tu peux me lâcher. Elle passe la nuit chez Deaton, sous sa surveillance, mais à part une légère faiblesse pendant quelques jours, elle s'en tirera sans mal.

-Est-ce qu'elle a expliqué ce qui lui était arrivé ? Questionna le curieux.

A ses mots, le loup-garou grogna et repoussa l'adolescent. Son odeur entêtante commençait à envahir ses narines, et ce n'était pas forcément très prudent. Il était déjà sur les nerfs de savoir que quelqu'un avait fait du mal à un de ses louveteaux...

-Non. Tout le temps de sa captivité, elle n'a rien vu, ni rien entendu. La seule chose dont elle se rappelle vraiment, c'est d'avoir senti à un moment une odeur bizarre qui lui a collé une sueur froide dans le dos. Mais tout le monde se retrouve samedi après-midi, chez moi. Histoire de comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

-Tu veux que je vienne ?

L'espoir dans la voix de Stiles était pleinement perceptible. Derek avait toujours cherché à l'écarter des affaires de loup-garou, et il s'était toujours imposé par la force et la ruse. Mais pour une fois le loup se contenta d'hocher positivement la tête.

-Je te dois bien ça...pour Erica. Et puis, on pourra boire un verre pour fêter ton anniversaire.

L'hyper-actif le fixa brusquement, abasourdi parce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'était sérieux cette histoire ? Face à son visage visiblement surpris, le plus vieux eut un sourire moqueur.

-Remercie Isaac pour cela. Il s'est battu crocs et griffes à ce sujet...

Il fit demi-tour, prêt à partir, lorsqu'une question lui vint à l'esprit. Il se retourna pour être certain que Stiles ne lui mente pas, et observer sa réaction.

-En parlant d'Isaac, ce dernier m'a dit que tu étais sorti sur le parking avant qu'Erica ne pousse son hurlement. Comment as-tu su ?

Le jeune homme se dandelina sur place, mal à l'aise. Répondre ou ne pas répondre ? Lui raconter ce stupide rêve, cette sensation de « devoir protéger les innocents » qui avait pris part en lui dans le self ? Ou se taire...

Avant d'avoir pu aligner un seul mot, son regard se posa sur son réveil.

Dix-huit heure trente.

L'alarmante cloche s'actionna, plus importante et puissante que jamais. Comme un glas funeste. Son tintement le plongea dans une catatonie grandissante, alors que ses genoux flanchés sous son poids. Il n'échappa à sa rencontre avec le sol grâce aux réflexes surhumains de Derek.

« _L'horloge de sa voiture indiquant dix neuf heures. »_

-Stiles !

Pris par une soudaine énergie qui l'avait abandonné, le jeune homme se leva des bras du loup-garou avant de l'aggriper fortement par le col.

-Dis moi que tu es venu en voiture !

-Euh...oui, j'ai ma nouvelle...

Le repoussant fermement, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, prêt à sauter dans l'instant. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cet étrange instinct, mais ce dernier lui dictait de se rendre en urgence chez les Argent. En le voyant faire, Derek marqua un temps d'arrêt, incapable de comprendre la situation.

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de ce crétin d'hyper-actif ?

Stiles se retourna alors, une jambe déjà passée dans le trou de sa fenêtre, un air affolé mais déterminé sur le visage.

-Allez Sourwolf ! On a pas toute la nuit ! Aide moi à descendre !

N'aimant pas particulièrement l'idée de recevoir un ordre, l'Alpha grogna avant d'empoigner l'humain par le col et de le tenir tout en sautant. Le cri de terreur de Stiles fut étouffé par la main puissante de Derek, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne retombe sur ses pieds. A ce moment-là, l'adolescent reprit sa position, avant de courir jusqu'à la voiture toute neuve de l'adulte.

Adieu la Camaro, fantasme de ses nuits adolescentes, remplacée méchamment par une Toyota Cruiser.

Soudainement, il se fit plaquer contre la carosserie, le visage presque enfoncé dans une des vitres. Le corps de Derek se colla au sien, et Stiles n'essaya même pas de cacher la pensée que la situation était hautement excitante. Pourtant, la voix froide du loup à son oreille eut tôt fait de couper court à toutes images érotiques.

-Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe dans ta petite tête !

Il retourna Stiles, les yeux carmins pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait plus. Pris d'un courage qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné, et se moquant bien d'être pris pour un fou si son instinct le trompait, l'adolescent laissa échapper les images de son rêve.

-Allison va avoir un accident à dix neuf heures précise, au niveau du pont des quartiers résidentiels ! Elle va tomber dans un ravin, et si personne ne va la secourir...Qui sait ce qu'il va lui arriver ?

Pour le coup, Derek se sentit profondément surpris. Il s'y attendait pas à celle-là. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il remarqua qu'il était dix huit heure quarante, donc trop tôt pour que la jeune fille n'ait prévenu Stiles d'un soucis sur la route.

Et puis, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait laissé, elle se trouvait avec toute la bande auprès d'Erica. L'hyper-actif racontait forcément des conneries...

Pourtant, la détermination et la peur était parfaitement odorante autour de Stiles, et ce dernier l'acheva en une phrase.

-S'il te plait...je ne sais pas comment je le sais, mais aie confiance. C'est la même sensation que pour Erica...

Suite à cela, il lâcha l'humain et ouvrit sa voiture. Heureux de voir sa victoire momentanée, l'adolescent grimpa sur le siège passager alors que Derek démarrait en trombe.

-Accroche-toi, c'est à l'autre bout de la ville.

…

Le trajet se passa dans une atmosphère tendue et électrique. L'air dans la voiture semblait chargé d'une énergie lourde, clairement ressentie par les deux jeunes gens. Pour Stiles, il s'agissait avant tout de la peur.

La peur de se tromper, et ainsi se ridiculiser complètement face à Derek. Ou la peur d'avoir raison, et d'arriver trop tard pour Allison. Paradoxale, mais il arrivait parfaitement à se sentir tirailler dans ses pensées à cause de cela.

Pour l'Alpha, c'était tout autre chose. Bien qu'il se posait des questions sur ce qu'il arrivait à l'humain, le souvenir du baiser s'imposait en lui. Ce simple geste, qu'il avait actionné pour aider avant tout Stiles, s'était inconsciemment retourné contre lui. Il avait découvert une sensation qu'il avait cru oublié depuis son adolescence : la passion de son loup, à travers un simple baiser.

Et simplement à cause d'un adolescent maigrichon qui, pour une raison inconnue, avait séduit le monstre en lui.

Le fait de se sauver la vie mutuellement depuis leur rencontre avait sûrement un sens. Sa bête avait dû sentir chez Stiles un compagnon suffisamment fort pour fonder une meute. Un alter-ego plus sage et plus maternel à son caractère impulsif et paternel. Mauvais paternel.

D'accord, il voulait bien se l'avouer à lui-même, il avait était un chef de meute particulièrement abominable et stupide, mais il était prêt à faire des efforts ! Avoir perdu Erica et Boyd s'était révélé être un véritable supplice pour sa qualité d'Alpha, mais aussi pour sa part humaine. Il s'était attaché à ses louveteaux... Et il avait observé le jeune humain tentait de trouver sa place parmi tous, les aidant à sa manière, maladroite et imprévisible. C'était touchant...et bizarrement séduisant.

L'idée sembla attendrir le loup en lui, puisque sa tension interne se calma légèrement et il put se détendre un peu.

De son côté, Stiles était perdu dans la contemplation des minutes qui défilaient sur le tableau de bord. Déjà dix neuf heures cinq.

Etait-il trop tard ? Allison avait-elle fait le grand plongeon ? Ou était-il en train de devenir fou à lier ?

La voiture ralentit, et la panique revint avec une puissance incontrôlée. Presque agressif, il se tourna vers Derek, prêt à lui ordonner d'accélérer, mais ce dernier avait déjà détâché sa ceinture et ouvert la portière.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ? S'écria-t-il, des trémolos dans la voix.

Le loup le regarda, surpris.

-Et bien...nous venons d'arriver...

A peine eut-il le temps de finir cette phrase que le jeune homme était déjà dehors, les yeux scrutant tout autour de lui. Derrière, Derek trainait, reniflant l'air sans aucune discrétion. Chacun utilisant ses points forts pour essayer de saisir les évènements du pont.

Rapidement, quelques indices leurs sautèrent aux yeux, et aux narines.

-Il y a une forte odeur d'essence et d'huile qui entoure le pont. C'est très léger, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a aussi une autre senteur...quelque chose qui me rappelle...le feu, mais pas totalement. Peut-être l'odeur dont parlait Erica.

-Peut-être que le véhicule s'est enflammé ? Il y a une grosse trace de frein juste ici.

Le loup rejoignit l'humain en bout de route où, en effet, des marques noires se démarquaient du goudron. Elles semblaient tourner brusquement, s'enfonçant dans l'herbe du bas côté. Derek fronça des narines, inquiet.

-L'odeur est bien plus présente ici...juste ici. Il s'y rajoute une once d'encens...j'ai jamais connu cela avant.

Mais Stiles ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Il suivait la trajectoire qu'affichait les marques du goudron, puis sur la boue. Et enfin, il s'arrêta face au vide. La voiture avait belle et bien foncé dans le ravin après une spectaculaire glissade.

Le visage blafard, le jeune homme pouvait la voir en contrebas, reposant sur le toit. Il poussa un hurlement.

-Derek !

Le loup-garou arriva, et lorsqu'il remarqua l'épave, il poussa doucement l'humain sur le côté pour sauter dans le ravin. Arrivé en bas, l'odeur étrange le prit encore plus dans la gorge, juste avant de s'effacer mystérieusement. Mais il ne le remarqua pas plus, car il venait de repérer Allison, évanouie surle côté. Son tee-shirt était déchiré, exposant son ventre où une entaille se dessinait, partant de son nombril et remontant jusqu'entre ses seins. Bien que cela étonna Derek, car ce genre de blessure ne pouvait pas être dû à un banal accident, ce fut le sang s'écoulant goutte à goutte de son front qui l'inquiéta bien plus. L'odeur métallique était extrêmement présente, bien trop pour ne pas risquer la vie de la jeune fille. Il devait réduire la perte de sang, et dans un geste rapide, il ôta son haut pour venir s'en servir de tampon sur le cuir chevelu blessé.

Puis, délicatement, il souleva le corps inconscient et commença à remonter la paroi rocheuse. Le ravin n'était pas spécialement profond, mais la vitesse de la voiture, plus la manœuvre mal contrôlée, avaient eu raison du véhicule et de son occupante.

Arrivé en haut, Stiles l'aida comme il put, mais en voyant l'état de son amie, il blêmit.

-Il faut l'amener à l'hôpital Derek !

-Appelle les pompiers pendant que je regarde l'étendue des dégâts.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le deuxième chapitre ! Mais qui peut donc s'amuser ainsi à attaquer la meute... Et pourquoi Stiles arrive-t-il à prévoir tout cela ? Est-ce qu'il... serait coupable ? Ou alors tout se passe-t-il dans sa tête, comme pour sa mère ? A mercredi prochain pour la suite de "Héritage"**


	4. L'Héritage du Sang

Bonjour à tous pour ce splendide Mercredi ! Je sais pas pour vous, mais il y a du soleil ici !

Aujourd'hui, je viens vous poster un nouveau chapitre, mais surtout, celui du crossover ! Enfin, nous allons savoir d'où Stiles tient ses pouvoir !

Ainsi qu'un secret caché depuis très longtemps... Par quelqu'un de pourtant proche de la Meute

Merci à vous qui suivez ! Et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **L'Héritage du Sang:**

L'ambulance n'avait pas mis longtemps à arriver. Il avait suffi à Stiles de parler de la plaie à la tête pour que l'incident devienne prioritaire. Vingt minutes plus tard, Allison était chargée dans le véhicule pour être amenée à l'hôpital le plus proche, sa vie n'étant pas en danger.

En parallèle, Stiles et Derek se retrouvaient à devoir expliquer à un Christopher Argent furibond pourquoi il avait reçu un appel de l'hyper-actif pour lui signaler sa fille blessée.

-Messieurs, j'attends des explications !

En disant cela, il avait fusillé du regard le loup-garou, et automatiquement, sa main s'était portée au niveau de son arme à feu. Si jamais l'Alpha était à l'origine de l'état de son enfant, il allait goûter des balles à l'aconit. Mais le jeune humain se plaça entre eux, levant les bras en signe de protection.

-Non. Derek n'y est pour rien. Il est certes antipathique et un peu...mal luné, mais il n'est pas responsable ! Au contraire, c'est lui qui a sorti Allison de la voiture !

Le loup adulte lui grogna dessus, n'appréciant pas vraiment de se faire insulter, mais au moins, cela détendit le chasseur qui referma son manteau. Se tournant totalement vers Stiles, il le questionna.

-Comment cela se fait-il, Stilinski, que cela soit toi que ma fille a appelé ! Car je présume que c'est ainsi que tu as pu savoir ce qu'il venait de lui arriver non ? Et avant de me mentir, sache que je suis parfaitement au courant de vos petites affaires nocturnes !

L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer sans réussir à sortir quoi que ce soit. Il n'imaginait pas Chris suffisamment...tolérant pour accepter qu'Allison ne partage avec lui des secrets de famille.

Derek, de son côté, haussa un sourcil. De quelles affaires nocturnes parler le père Argent ? Est-ce que, Stiles fréquentait la jeune fille sans que personne ne soit au courant ? Pourtant, son odorat aurait dû l'informer, à cause des effluves mélangées...

Par réflexe, il inspira discrètement, mais seul l'odeur de Stiles lui parvint. Cette odeur sucrée de la jeunesse, mais perverti par les médicaments. Un cocktail explosif pour son loup intérieur qui se lécha les babines avant de commencer une toilette longue et approfondie. Il voulait se faire beau tiens.

Stiles finit tout de même par retrouver sa voix, même si cette dernière était étrangement aigüe.

-Oh...Et bien je suppose que je n'ai plus à me cacher. Je pourrais vous emprunter le Bestiaire directement alors ? Cela évitera qu'on reste connecté sur Skype toutes les nuits ou presque...

Christopher Argent eut un raclement de gorge à la fois dédaigneux et amusé. Ce bruit impressionna même Derek. Mais le loup-garou n'y fit pas plus attention, la bête en lui ayant relevé les oreilles pour simplement comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien d'intime entre les deux jeunes gens. Une bouffée de joie et d'instinct de protection se répandit dans son torse. Peu importe ce qu'en penser son côté humain, le loup en lui semblait avoir pleinement accepté l'idée d'un compagnon humain, maladroit, trop pâle, voir maladif, mais loyal et franc.

-Nous verrons cela Stilinski. Mais répondez à ma question d'abord. Pourquoi vous et pas, je ne sais pas, Scott ou moi-même, son père ?

-Je suppose que je devais être le dernier contact enregistré ! Et qu'elle n'a pas eu la force de chercher dans son répertoire. Vous savez, ca donne plutôt bien que cela soit moi et pas...euh...Jackson par exemple ! Je suis persuadé que ce crétin n'aurait même pas bougé son petit doigt pour l'aider.

Cette dernière affirmation était complètement fausse, mais l'hyper-actif avait sorti les premiers mots qui lui était passé par l'esprit. En entendant parler du sportif, Chris gonfla la poitrine, les yeux soudain suspicieux.

-Parce que ma fille traine encore avec ce lézard meurtrier ?

Stiles s'offusqua en entendant cela. Seul lui, et Lydia, pouvait traiter le jeune homme de lézard ! C'était leur droit à eux ! Et puis, meurtrier, il ne l'avait jamais été ! Pas directement en tout cas, c'était la faute de Matt ! Pas question que cet adulte, même bardé d'arme ou impressionnant qu'il soit, n'insulte son rival de toujours !

-Alors, Jackson n'est pas un lézard meurtrier, c'est un kanima ! Il ne fait qu'obéir aux ordres de son maître, et il n'a tué personne récemment ! Je ne vous permets pas de salir sa réputation en l'injuriant ainsi !

A la fin de sa tirade, il croisa les bras devant lui, clairement boudeur et menaçant. Il y avait des choses à ne pas dépasser. Les deux adultes étaient cependant, clairement impressionnés. Chris pour s'être fait remettre en place par un gamin, et Derek pour avoir retrouvé chez Stiles ce même tempérament qui avait sauvé Allison.

Etait-ce normal pour son loup de trouver ce côté protecteur bandant ?

Avoir d'avoir pu trouvé la réponse, Christopher reprit la parole, plus calmement.

-Et qui est le Maitre du Kanima maintenant ?

Ici, l'Alpha put reprendre la participation dans l'échange.

-C'est moi.

Le chasseur le dévisagea longuement, incertain d'être ravi d'apprendre cela ou horrifié d'imaginer un lycanthrope controlé un kanima. Mais Derek reprit, d'une voix ferme.

-Mais je ne compte pas l'utiliser pour quoi que ce soit. Il a déjà reçu ses ordres de toutes manières.

-Ordre qui sont ?

-Mène ta vie comme tu le désires. Intègre toi à la meute et accepte les autres. Et ne blesse que pour sauver ta vie ou la meute. Sois heureux, tout simplement.

Fier de sa réponse, le loup-garou sentit plus qu'il ne le vit le regard admiratif de Stiles. Ben oui, il avait progressé, faut pas croire ! Il voulait faire un meilleur Alpha, un bon chef de meute ! Il allait apprendre de ses erreurs et reconstruire une grande meute soudée et heureuse comme les Hale l'étaient avant !

-Bien...je vais arrêter de vous poser des questions, et aller auprès de ma fille. Cependant, nous nous revoyons dès demain matin Hale. Et vous aussi Stilinski. J'ai l'impression que cette affaire est loin d'être simple.

Il allait faire demi-tour pour se diriger vers sa voiture quand Derek l'arrêta.

-Argent, il faut que je vous parle d'abord...

L'Alpha s'approcha de l'adulte et Stiles allait faire de même lorsque son téléphone sonna. Par habitude, il le prit pour décrocher sauf que le numéro demeuré inconnu. Alors, pour la troisième fois d'affilée, il écouta un bruit blanc à l'autre bout de la ligne, mais cette fois entrecoupé par des mots :

-Pouvoir. Garçon. Famille. Branche secon...

La tonalité disparut, et bientôt seul le silence sortit de la ligne. Commençant à avoir un peu peur de ce signe étrange, il raccrocha lorsqu'un bruit de moto se fit entendre.

Fermant les yeux, Chris finit sa discution avec Derek et grinça des dents avant de se résigner. Dans un dernier échange.

\- J'espère que vous vous trompez, Hale. Et dîtes à McCall que je ne veux pas le voir au chevet d'Allison... Je partirais de l'hôpital demain matin vers neuf heures je pense...

Stiles eut un sourire immense en comprenant le sous-entendu, et observa avec une délectation à peine dissimulée la voiture de l'Argent croisé la moto verte de Scott qui venait de se garer.

Enlevant son casque, le jeune loup-garou avait les sourcils froncés, visiblement déconcerté. Stiles s'approcha de lui, lui envoyant un coup de coude. Mais son presque frère pensa plus à voix haute qu'autre chose.

-Est-ce que Mr Argent vient de me donner son feu vert pour fréquenter de nouveau Allison ?

-En tout cas, ça y ressemblait beaucoup, minauda le jeune Stilinski.

Avec son éternel sourire aux lèvres, mais les yeux brillant d'inquiétude, Scott finit par s'adresser à son meilleur ami.

-Bien, explique moi alors. Parce que même si tu m'as dit qu'Allison allait bien dans ton texto, j'aimerais savoir précisément ce qu'il sait passer.

Agacé de répéter ce qu'il avait vécu et déjà expliqué à Mr Argent, Stiles parla dans les grandes lignes, ne s'attardant pas foncièrement sur les détails. Et aussi magique que cela fut été, le baiser de Derek ne fut même pas émis.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé son récit, sous le regard lourd de l'Alpha et celui ahuri de l'Oméga, il prit une grande respiration, attendant la question qu'il redoutait complètement. Et cette dernière arriva d'une traite, et étrangement, ce fut Derek qui la posa.

-Ecoute Stiles, je sais que l'excuse que tu as sorti à Argent est fausse. J'aimerais maintenant que tu nous expliques comment tu as pu savoir pour l'accident d'Allison. Ainsi que pour le retour d'Erica.

Pris entre deux feux, le jeune homme déglutit avant de baisser le regard sur ses pieds. Il savait qu'il allait devoir leur dire. Même s'il était terrifié par leur réaction, il devait au moins rassuré Scott. Il n'était pas malade. En tout cas, faire des rêves dont les actions se réaliser peu de temps après ne pouvait pas être considéré comme un symptôme de la démence fronto-temporale. Il avait suffisamment lu sur le sujet pour être rodé. Même si cela n'expliquait en rien l'origine de ces songes, ils pourraient au moins souffler sans avoir à s'inquiéter.

Prenant une profonde respiration, il commença à expliquer, se tordant les doigts sous le stress.

-Il se pourrait que, chaque fois que je dors, je...rêve du futur. Ou en tout cas, je vois en avance les situations graves. La nuit dernière, j'ai « vu » Erica se faire percuter par la voiture, ce qui m'a réveillé en sursaut. Et durant mon repos à l'hôpital, j'ai « assisté » à la rencontre entre Allison et...quelque chose.

Il attendit la réaction de ses deux camarades, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il désirait le plus voir en eux. De la déception, de la surprise ou même de la pitié. Face au silence désagréable qui s'était installé, il finit par lever les yeux, simplement pour tomber sur deux regards certes surpris, mais pas accusateur. Derek fut le premier à revenir à lui, et il se pencha en avant, l'englobant dans son aura de curiosité.

-Tu...tu es sérieux ? Tu veux dire que tu as...des rêves prémonitoires ?

-Apparemment...

-Depuis quand ?

-Cette nuit. En fait, celui du retour d'Erica est le premier à m'être apparu. Vous pensez qu'il y a un lien avec mes seize ans ?

Aucun des deux ne répondit. Seul l'Alpha avait réagi, Scott continuant de se taire, les yeux sérieux et perdu dans ses réflexions. Plus que les questions du premier, c'était le silence du second qui était insoutenable pour l'hyper-actif. Ce dernier finit par se mordre la lèvre avant de babiller, en proie à une légère angoisse.

-Pitié Scott, dis-moi quelque chose ! Que tu me détestes ou que je suis anormal ! Ou même fou ! Quoique non, pas fou...mais dis-moi, parle moi...

Finalement, le plus jeune des loups finit par décrisper sa mâchoire, et ce fut à ce moment là que l'humain remarqua que des larmes avaient envahi son regard mordoré.

-Alors, ton comportement de ce matin...ta fatigue et tes cernes...tes absences...

-Je suis fatigué car tous les soirs, je discute avec Allison par skype pour créer mon propre bestiaire, s'empressa de répondre Stiles, prêt à tout pour éclaircir la situation. Je veux être utile à la meute, à vos meutes à tous les deux ! Et croyez-moi, je trouve particulièrement idiot le fait que vous ne vous réunissez pas. J'aurais pensé qu'après l'épisode du kanima, vous vous sentiez plus proche, que vous discuteriez sur un rapprochement des membres ! Mais rien ! Vous continuez à vous grogner dessus comme si on n'avait pas failli tous mourir ! Bon d'accord je m'éloigne du sujet, mais j'avais besoin de vous expliquer le fond de ma pensée.

Se passant une main dans ses cheveux en désordre, Stiles se sentit d'un coup bien fatigué, et c'est avec une lassitude extrême qu'il continua son discours, sous les oreilles attentives et étonnées des deux loups.

-Pour mes absences et mon comportement...j'ai eu dans la journée des « flashs ». Comme des réminiscences de mes rêves, et c'était si intense que cela me coupait la respiration. Imaginer que juste avant, je sois dans le self, et que l'instant d'après j'ai devant les yeux l'image d'Erica en train de se faire percuté par la voiture ! Putain, c'est une sensation horrible...moi aussi j'ai cru devenir fou Scott ! Bordel, j'ai même imaginé le pire ! Mec le pire ! Et tu sais parfaitement de quoi je veux parler, puisque tu as eu suffisamment peur toi aussi pour en parler à ta mère.

L'échange silencieux entre les deux amis d'enfance se passa juste à travers un regard. Derek s'en sentit un peu exclu, et si son loup grognait de jalousie, sa part d'humanité comprit qu'il ne fallait pas se focaliser sur cela. Scott et Stiles étaient des frères, point.

Pour sa part, l'Oméga pleurait désormais. C'était même plus la peine de le cacher, des larmes dégoulinaient sur ses joues. Il avait eu si peur...

Imaginer son meilleur ami se perdre comme sa mère avant lui...il n'aurait souhaiter cette situation à personne, pas même son pire ennemi. Alors, sans attendre, il attrapa le corps malingre de son humain et le serra dans une étreinte puissante. Peu importe que Derek soit présent, ou même du froid qu'apportait cette soirée d'automne, il voulait juste se rassurer. Son nez se porta dans la nuque de son frère, et il la caressa un instant, s'imprégnant de ce besoin primordial de marquer sa tendresse envers son compagnon de meute. Car Stiles était le membre le plus important de sa petite meute...

-Oh mec. Je suis juste...écoute je te promets de discuter de cette histoire de meute, mas là, j'ai juste besoin de te savoir en vie et en sécurité. J'ai eu si peur...Putain, j'ai cru te perdre !

Son reniflement fit rire doucement Stiles, mais il accepta le câlin. Lui aussi avait été secoué par cette possibilité. Par dessus l'épaule de son ami, l'humain lança un regard à l'Alpha. Ce dernier hocha la tête en silence, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Il chercherait un accord à passer avec l'Oméga qui serait équitable pour les deux groupes, car Derek n'était pas stupide. Si Scott s'intégrait à sa meute, Stiles, Allison et Lydia suivraient. Il avait déjà céder à Jackson pour que Danny puisse obtenir un statut particulier au sein de sa « famille », il pouvait parfaitement faire des efforts supplémentaires pour accueillir une chasseuse, intérieurement, il se crispa mais tenta de ne pas le montrer, et deux «individus », à défaut d'un meilleur mot pour décrire Lydia et Stiles.

Car il était évident qu'aucun des deux n'était réellement humain. Entre une immunité à la morsure de loup-garou et des rêves prémonitoires... Beacon Hills semblaient réservés une multitude de secrets.

A la fin du câlin, Scott se recula et, se tournant vers Derek, il lui demanda.

-Je ne peux pas aller voir Allison maintenant, puisqu'il y a son père. Cependant, j'aimerais aller voir Deaton, tu crois qu'on peut le déranger ?

A ces mots, l'Alpha ne réagit pas vraiment, se contentant d'un regard neutre et d'un froncement de sourcils.

-Il est au chevet d'Erica. On peut toujours essayer. Pourquoi ?

Scott jeta un regard vers Stiles, essayant d'obtenir un accord. Après de longues minutes, l'humain acquiesça, ayant besoin de réponses.

-Pour comprendre pourquoi je suis devenu capable de voir l'avenir...

…

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes aux trois hommes pour se rendre jusqu'à la clinique vétérinaire. De l'extérieur, elle semblait totalement vide, les lumières éteintes, mais Scott s'arrêta un instant devant la porte, l'oreille tendue.

-Erica est réveillée, je l'entends discuter avec Deaton.

Il toqua et Deaton vint leur ouvrir.

-Désolé, nous sommes fer...oh c'est vous. Entrez.

Il s'écarta du milieu avant de refermer juste derrière eux. Ce n'est qu'une fois installé à l'intérieur qu'il remarqua la présence de l'humain.

-Stiles, comment vas-tu ? Les autres m'ont expliqué que tu avais été à l'hôpital.

A peine eut-il fini de parler qu'une silhouette apparut à l'embrasure de la porte.

-Oh mon dieu Batman !

Erica s'avança faiblement, son bras perfusé à une poche qu'elle trainait sur un pied à perf. Elle semblait encore un peu fatiguée, et son beau visage était pâle et maigre, mais elle pouvait tenir debout seule. Deaton était catégorique, du repos et il n'en paraitra plus.

Stiles s'avança pour serrer rapidement la jeune fille dans ses bras. Il avait été tellement inquiet. Pourquoi, il ne savait pas vraiment, mais il s'en moquait. Son amie allait bien, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait savoir.

-Catwoman, j'étais si inquiet...

La louve lui retourna l'accolade, heureuse de voir sur pied celui qui l'avait sauvé. Au fond d'elle, elle se sentait rassuré de le voir, de le toucher. Elle s'y était attachée à ce petit humain, à son premier amour. Même s'il n'avait jamais été réciproque, ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble pour l'affaire Kanima. Il avait voulu la protéger, même s'il n'était pas aussi fort qu'elle.

-Merci Stiles...sans toi, je suis sûre que je n'aurais pas vu la voiture à temps...j'avais les sens beaucoup trop embrouillée et...

-C'est fini...tout est terminé. Finit-il en lui collant un baiser sur le front.

Ce geste purement maternel envoya des frissons dans la colonne de Derek. Voir l'humain consolé un de ses louveteaux... C'était grisant.

Cependant, Scott se sentit obligé de briser ce moment.

-Désolé Stiles, mais je crois au contraire que les problèmes viennent à peine de commencer.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, l'obligeant à continuer dans sa lancée.

-Boyd manque toujours à l'appel, Allison vient d'avoir un accident et puis...il y a toi, mec.

Ils laissèrent le temps à la louve et au vétérinaire d'assimiler les faits. Pour le loup-garou manquant, ils ne pouvaient rien pour le moment puisqu'Erica ne gardait aucun souvenir de sa captivité, Deaton ayant identifié une puissante drogue amnésiante dans son sang. La perfusion servait justement à évacuer ce produit sans danger.

Choqué, Deaton finit par percuter les paroles de Scott, s'inquiétant alors pour la jeune Argent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Quel accident ?

Stiles roula des yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de raconter encore une fois cette histoire... Derek dût le sentir, car il résuma la situation de par lui-même. Ce qui étonna les trois autres membres présents puisque l'Alpha n'était pas du genre bavard habituellement.

A la fin de son récit, et surtout après avoir certifié que la vie de la jeune fille n'était pas en danger, le loup-garou se tut un instant, avant de reprendre en s'adressant directement au druide.

-Il se passe quelque chose. J'en ai parlé à Argent père, mais je suis certain que l'accident d'Allison a un lien avec la détention de Boyd, ainsi que de la tienne Erica.

La louve blonde releva la tête, soudain suspendue aux lèvres de son chef de meute. Le fait que la chasseuse soit blessée lui passait largement au dessus de la tête, surtout après qu'elle ait tenté de les tuer, Boyd et elle. Mais elle voulait savoir pourquoi son Alpha pensait qu'il y avait un lien. Deaton semblait lui aussi attentif, et prêt à analyser les preuves qu'allaient émettre Derek.

-Erica a été retenu captive, comme elle nous l'a dit, mais la seule chose dont elle peut se souvenir, c'est une odeur étrange, c'est cela ?

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête, son nez se fronçant au rappel du fumet persistant.

-Oui, c'était comme...du feu, mais sans chaleur. Et derrière, il restait une dernière nuance de...vieux chêne brûlé, ou d'encens froid. C'était...ça me donnait froid dans le dos, et j'avais la sensation de perdre mon énergie.

Deaton fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner vers l'Alpha. Ce dernier hocha la tête.

-J'ai senti la même odeur autour des lieux de l'accident. Et je n'ai pas trouvé Allison dans la voiture, mais à l'extérieur, son chemisier ouvert sur le devant.

Stiles se réveilla soudainement, se souvenant d'un détail qu'il avait apperçu tandis qu'ils attendaient l'ambulance.

-Et cette plaie sur son ventre. C'était bien trop régulier pour un accident de voiture ! Sans oublier l'ombre !

A ses mots, Scott grimaça, ne comprenant pas ce que l'humain voulait dire.

-Attends, tu n'as pas parlé d'ombre jusqu'à maintenant.

Comprenant la boulette qu'il venait de faire, il se gratta la nuque avant de soupirer, essayant de rassembler son courage. Une fois prêt, il commença à donner les détails les plus importants, n'osant pas regarder le monde autour de lui.

-Cela va vous paraître dingue, mais...j'ai l'impression de pouvoir faire des rêves prémonitoires. J'ai vu le retour d'Erica la nuit de mon anniversaire, c'est comme cela que je savais pour la voiture.

La Bêta le regarda, complètement étonnée d'entendre cette version de l'histoire. Qu'est-ce qui se passait à Beacon Hills ?

Pour sa part, Derek avait les sourcils froncés. Il fixait Deaton depuis que ce dernier avait fait un léger pas en arrière, et que son odeur exalait de la surprise, mais aussi une exaltation discrète et de l'inticipation sur les futurs évènements. Pourquoi des émotions si complexe, et de la joie alors qu'elle ne s'y prêtait ?

Stiles continua.

-Quant à l'accident d'Allison...ça s'est passé quand j'étais à l'hôpital. Et dans cette vision, je l'ai aperçu dans sa voiture, comme si j'assistais à une scène de l'extérieur. Et au moment de l'accident, une ombre est apparue juste devant le véhicule. Ça a surpris Ally qui a donné un grand coup de volant, et qui est tombée dans le ravin. C'est à ce moment-là que la vision s'est arrêtée.

Il se tût, s'attendant à beaucoup de réaction. Mais certainement pas à celle de Deaton.

-Enfin...j'ai cru que ce jour n'arriverait jamais.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'ancien druide. Il affichait un grand sourire et ses yeux pétillaient de joie. Des sentiments plutôt étrange vus qu'ils annonçaient soupçonnés un nouvel élément surnaturel en ville.

D'un mouvement vif, il fit demi-tour tout en expliquant à voix haute.

-Cela va faire neuf ans que j'attends ce moment. Depuis que ta mère est venue me voir pour me confier quelque chose.

Il disparut dans la pièce d'à côté, laissant les jeunes gens se regardaient sans comprendre. Mais Stiles sentait que quelque chose allait se révéler, et que Deaton aurait une réponse.

Lorsque ce dernier revint, il tenait dans ses mains une petite boite en bois clair. Probablement du chêne. S'avançant, il la tendit à Stiles, lui parlant presque avec une certaine révérence.

-Claudia est venue ici un an avant son départ. Nous nous connaissions bien, aussi a-t-elle voulu que je garde ceci en attendant que son fils unique ne vienne poser des questions sur d'étranges rêves, ou des flashs.

Le jeune Stilinski prit le présent avec précaution, les mains tremblantes. Sur la boite, un symbole était gravé au niveau du couvercle.

-C'est...un triquetra, non ? Je l'ai déjà vu sur internet, ou même dans le bestiaire des Argents...

-Exact, répondit Deaton avec un grand sourire. Mais c'est également le symbole de la famille de ta mère.

Avec une grande lenteur, le jeune homme ouvrit le coffret, révélant une lettre, ainsi qu'un beau collier en argent. En priorité, fébrile, Stiles déplia la lettre et commença à la lire à haute voix. Il n'était pas certain de réussir à se concentrer dessus s'il lisait dans sa tête.

 _« Mon cher Stiles,_

 _Je ne pense pas que tu es changé d'avis sur ton prénom. Lorsque tu trouveras cette lettre, je serais sûrement plus de ce monde, l'enchantement commençant à prendre mes forces. J'espère simplement que tu es encore un fringant jeune homme, et non pas un vieillard décrépi. Dans ce dernier cas, la formule aura marché au delà de ce que je l'imaginais._

 _S'il s'agit du premier cas, alors j'en suis très heureuse. Tu trouveras, dans cette lettre, les explications pour tes rêves prémonitoires, cependant je ne pourrais t'en dire trop par écrit. Personne ne sait qui trouvera cette lettre, le monde étant bien plus grand et sombre qu'on ne l'imagine._

 _Pour résumé la situation, et pour que tu puisses comprendre toute l'ampleur de l'histoire de notre famille, laisse-moi simplement résumer notre nature : je suis une sorcière, tout comme mon père était lui-même un sorcier, et tout comme le reste de ma famille. Et aujourd'hui, ton héritage vient de t'être révélé._

 _Je ne peux t'expliquer plus ici sans mettre en danger les secrets de notre famille. Mais sache que depuis toujours, tu es prêt à prendre le flambeau. Souviens-toi simplement des histoires du soir, de nos contes de fées._

 _Ta mère qui t'aime._

 _PS : Avec cette lettre, tu trouveras un collier avec le sceau de notre famille. Aujourd'hui, c'est à toi de le porter fièrement. »_

Il fallut que Scott ne s'avance pour maintenir Stiles, ce dernier menaçant de s'évanouir. Il semblait si faible, avec la peau pâle et ses yeux bordés de larmes. Il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Recevoir un cadeau de sa mère, même indirectement, était l'un des plus beaux moments de sa vie.

Ses yeux passèrent de la lettre jusqu'au collier. Une simple chaine en argent, élégante et fine, avec comme médaillon un triquetra forgée délicatement. Délicatement, Stiles vint l'attacher autour de son cou, ébloui de voir que le pendentif se frotter sur sa peau comme s'il était vivant.

Aussitôt, il sentit un grand lien se former en lui, créant un ruban le reliant ailleurs, dans un ensemble formant la famille de sa mère. C'était comme s'il retrouvait une part de lui-même.

Dans un dernier coup d'œil, il remarqua qu'un mot était forgé derrière le médaillon. Un mot qui raisonna en lui, et qu'il comprit aussitôt.

Le nom de sa famille.

Halliwell.

* * *

Et voilà !

Je vous présente donc Stiles Halliwell ! Avec donc le pouvoir de prémonition de cette grande famille !

Merci d'avoir lu, et à la semaine prochaine !


	5. Qui est la victime ?

Salut à tous !

Pour le retard, je ne saurais m'excuser, mais je vais essayer de finir cette fanfiction coûte que coûte. Malgré quelques désagréments.

Voici donc la suite, et vous avez tous compris le crossover Teen Wolf/Charmed avec un Stiles descendant des Halliwell ! Surprise surprise !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Qui est la victime ?**

Il fallut deux jours entiers à Scott et Derek pour faire sortir Stiles de sa chambre.

Après les révélations du druide, puis la lettre de sa mère, le jeune Stilinski n'avait pas dit un mot. Dans la voiture de retour, à son père qui patientait, inquiet dans le salon. Scott était d'ailleurs resté pour fournir une excuse au shériff, et ainsi éviter au pauvre homme de faire une crise cardiaque.

Derek avait filé sans descendre de la voiture. Il avait compris qu'il devait laissé du temps au jeune humain pour se faire à la nouvelle. Et puis, il devait calmer également son propre loup, la bête s'extasiant un peu trop. Apparemment, elle aimait l'idée d'avoir un compagnon puissant.

Scott était rapidement parti, surtout après une demande précise de son meilleur ami. Il voulait être seul.

Le vendredi passa, sans aucune nouvelle du jeune homme. Il ne vint même pas au lycée, à la surprise de tout le monde. Scott les rassura, expliquant qu'ils comprendraient mieux demain à la réunion de meute.

De son côté, Derek avait passé sa journée à soit s'inquiéter pour Stiles, soit à refaire le parcours de l'accident d'Allison pour trouver d'autres indices. Mais même l'odeur avait totalement disparu. En début d'après-midi, il alla même à l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles de la jeune fille. Chris avait été surpris, mais n'avait rien dit, se contentant d'expliquer que l'adolescente allait bien, avec juste une jambe cassée et des point de suture sur le front. Elle pourrait ressortir dès le lendemain.

Le loup alla la voir, et ils échangèrent des banalités, après qu'Allison ne l'ai tout de même remercier. Il l'invita officiellement à la réunion de meute, et avec l'accord de son père, elle accepta.

Elle voulait se faire pardonner.

Il passa ensuite toute son après-midi à penser à Stiles. Et surtout aux émotions qui agitaient son loup lorsque l'hyper-actif était dans la même pièce. L'Alpha était loin d'être stupide. Sa mère lui avait souvent expliquer que leur loup intérieur pouvait s'attacher d'un être, le plus parfait à leurs yeux, et qu'il essaierait de l'avoir coûte que coûte. Cela remontait aux plus anciens instincts de reproduction et de meute, où celui qui était choisi s'avérait être celui qui complétait le loup.

Et en y réfléchissant, Derek ne pouvait le nier. Lui était dur, strict. Il grognait souvent et punissait dès qu'il estimait nécessaire. Il prenait soin de sa meute en leur fournissant protection, toit et nourriture, mais il manquait tout de même de tendresse, d'écoute et d'amour.

Stiles pouvait les fournir.

Le jeune homme regardait son prochain avec attention, analysant entre les mots pour savoir avant tout le monde ce qui n'allait pas. Il était intelligent, maternel avec ses amis et prenait des initiatives. Il s'occupait déjà d'Isaac, difficilement à cause de leur animosité première, et avait pris le temps de discuter avec Erica la veille au soir. Rien que se souvenir de ces moments envoyait une onde de chaleur dans tout son corps, et son loup émettait des petits sons de bien-être. S'il écoutait l'animal, il risquait de couvrir l'adolescent dès la prochaine rencontre, ce qui était tout bonnement impensable.

Alors, malgré les protestations de son loup qui n'attendait que de s'accoupler, il choisit de prendre son temps, et de courtiser Stiles à sa manière jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme fasse de lui-même son premier pas.

…

Le samedi après-midi, Stiles s'était préparé avec une certaine angoisse. Il allait se rendre à la réunion de meute avec ce qu'il avait pu découvrir en fouillant les affaires de sa mère, mais aussi en circulant sur internet. Sur sa propre nature de sorcier.

Il avait encore du mal à y croire, et s'il n'y avait pas eu ses visions, il n'y aurait pas cru. Mais avec la lettre de sa mère, il n'avait plus de doute. Alors, il allait faire face à ses amis et leur avouer sa nature.

Certes, Scott, Derek et Erica était déjà au courant...mais il restait Allison, Isaac, Danny, Jackson et Lydia. Il avait peur de leur réaction.

Ce fut tout tremblant qu'il se présenta en début d'après-midi au nouveau loft de Derek. Garant Roscoe sur le bas-côté, il remarqua qu'il était le dernier à arriver.

Génial.

Ses doigts vinrent effleurer son nouveau collier qu'il ne quittait plus. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il sortit de sa voiture, prenant au passage le sac de boisson qu'il avait préparé. Après tout, l'excuse de la réunion de meute restait son anniversaire.

Dans son autre main, il tenait un vieux livre qu'il avait retrouvé après des heures de recherche. Alors, d'un pas décidé, il referma sa portière et se dirigea jusqu'à l'entrée de l'immeuble.

A chaque étage grimpé, il sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Et lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la lourde porte en fer, il était erratique. Si fort qu'il n'eut pas besoin de frapper. L'entrée s'ouvrit, révélant l'Alpha. Ce dernier lui lança un léger sourire avant de le laisser entrer.

Tous les loups, plus le kanima, le dévisageait ouvertement. Leur silence poussait les trois non-métamorphes à le fixer également. Loin de le calmer, être ainsi le centre d'attention de tout le monde le fit pâlir. Mais la poigne forte de Derek se posa sur son épaule, l'invitant à entrer plus loin. Du coin de l'oeil, il remarqua que Scott et Erica lui souriaient gentiment.

Bon, au moins, il n'affronterait pas tout cela seul.

Il fila dans la cuisine pour déposer les boissons, suivi par Derek, inquiet de le voir si pâle.

-Stiles, tout va bien ? Une vision ?

-Non, non. C'est juste que je sais pas par où commencer. J'aurais cru que je saurais, que ça coulerait de source. Mais pas du tout en fait ! Et s'ils me rejetaient... Tu sais, j'ai lu des choses abominables qu'on faisait aux sorciers et sorcières au Moyen-Âge. Et maintenant que je sais que la magie existe, alors peut-être que j'ai le même sort qui m'attends...

Il recommençait à paniquer.

L'adulte déposa alors une main contre sa joue, le forçant à le regarder. Stiles déglutit en sentant la main rugueuse et lourde sur sa peau délicate. Ce contraste le stoppa net, et il se tendit vers cet appui inconsciemment. La main du loup-garou était chaude, et l'apaisait. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres pleines de l'adulte, et aussitôt sa température augmenta.

-Calme-toi Stiles. Tout va bien. Nous sommes avec toi...

Ils s'étaient rapprochés par réflexe, mais lorsque Derek sentit le jeune homme se tendre sous sa voix, il se recula avec difficulté. Son loup grogna et chercha à griffer la surface, mais son côté humain le musela fortement. Il prendrait le temps.

Perdu, Stiles papillonna des yeux, redescendant de son petit nuage.

Wouah, qu'est ce qu'il venait de passer ?

Se raccrochant à son sac, il le posa sur le comptoir pour en sortir les boissons. Gêné par son livre, il fit demi-tour pour aller le mettre dans le salon, mais regarda alors une splendide Forêt Noire sur la table. Aussitôt, il saliva d'avance.

-Oh mon dieu ! C'est mon gâteau préféré !

Derek sourit.

-Remercie Scott alors. C'est lui qui me l'a dit. J'ai pu en trouver une vraie dans une boulangerie.

-Sérieux ? Merci !

Il se dirigea vers le salon, d'un pas léger et sautillant pratiquement. L'Alpha eut un petit sourire, Scott avait raison, le gâteau aiderait.

Le début de la réunion fut annoncée par Derek en revenant de la cuisine. Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table basse, dans les différents fauteuils et canapé. Naturellement, Scott et Derek s'installèrent sur le trois-place, chacun d'un côté, et ils placèrent Stiles entre eux. Ce simple geste indiqua au reste de la meute la position particulière de l'hyper-actif pour la journée. Jackson siffla doucement, les yeux fixés sur l'humain. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air qui semblait pétiller, comme des courants invisibles chargés d'électricité et le reptile y était particulièrement sensible. Du coin de l'oeil, il regarda Lydia. Cette dernière ne quittait pas des yeux le collier de Stiles.

Elle ignorait de quoi il s'agissait, mais son esprit semblait irrémédiablement attiré par l'amulette du jeune homme.

La rouquine échangea un regard avec son petit-ami, puis avec Allison à qui on avait réservé le fauteuil le plus moelleux et même un repose pied pour son plâtre. La chasseresse semblait aussi troublé par l'autre humain, mais était incapable de savoir pourquoi. En priorité, elle essayait de ne pas se faire foudroyer du regard par Erica, la louve n'ayant pas oublié la flèche dans la jambe.

Chacun se tut en attendant que l'Alpha prenne la parole. Mais Derek fit signe à Scott de commencer. L'Oméga se racla la gorge, avant de débuter.

-Et bien...Salut à tous ! Comme vous vous en doutez, nous avons plusieurs choses à raconter, mais avant tout, j'aimerais mettre au point mon statut, ainsi que celui de ma meute.

Du regard, il indiqua Stiles, Allison et Lydia, les deux filles se tendant inconsciemment. Le jeune homme, lui, se tourna vers Danny les sourcils froncés, geste auquel répondit l'hawaïen avec un sourire délicat avant de faire les yeux doux à Isaac. Ce dernier rougit en sentant les doigts du gardien de Lacrosse se faufilait dans sa main.

La surprise s'afficha clairement sur le visage de l'hyper-actif. Il avait manqué plusieurs épisodes apparemment !

Scott reprit.

-Après une longue réflexion, ainsi qu'une discussion avec Stiles et Derek, j'ai décidé d'accepter ce dernier comme Alpha, mais à la seule condition que tous les membres de la meute soit traités de la même manière, que l'on soit humain, loup-garou, kanima ou...autre chose.

Son regard glissa sur son meilleur ami rapidement, mais cela n'échappa pas à Lydia. Cette dernière s'avança légèrement des genoux de son petit ami, comprenant que quelque chose de gros allait être révélé.

L'Alpha grogna suite à la décision de Scott, faisant flasher ses yeux au rouge brillant. En réponse, Erica, Isaac firent briller leurs regards dorés, et Jackson fit de même avec ses propres pupilles plus jaune reptilien. Avec juste quelques secondes de décalage, McCall fit de même, et son regard fut plus brillant que jamais.

Les deux meutes n'en formaient plus qu'une.

…

Après ce moment intense, où enfin la chose la plus naturelle du monde s'était enfin organisée (Et jusqu'à sa mort, Stiles niera avoir eu les larmes aux yeux), ils commencèrent à profiter de la soirée. L'Alpha voulait qu'ils se détendent un peu avant de parler du reste des informations. La situation allait tous les stresser pendant les jours, voir les semaines à venir.

Chacun avait alors commencé à se servir à boire, et la discussion avait tourné autour d'un jeu de société à faire avant de voir un film. Les envies étaient diversifiées, tous ayant des caractères très différents. Mais les filles avaient su se montrer malignes. Elles avaient fermement laisser tomber pour le jeu, à condition de pouvoir choisir le film. Les garçons, trop heureux, avaient accepté la condition.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure après, alors que la partie de Twister finissait sur la victoire de Jackson, qu'ils comprirent leur erreur. Allison, Erica et Lydia s'étaient mise d'accord pour mettre un film d'amour, à la plus grande horreur de tous. Sauf d'Isaac qui, même s'il cherchait à le cacher, adorait ce genre de film.

Au moment de lancer le film, la rouquine s'arrêta en observant Stiles. Ce dernier jouait distraitement avec le collier, plongé dans le livre qu'il avait apporté. Il semblait d'ailleurs tellement absorbé qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que Scott était allé chercher la Forêt Noire pour la poser sur la table basse. Ni que tout le monde s'était tû en attendant sa réaction...

Réaction qui n'arrivait pas.

Aussi choisit-elle de prendre les choses en main et de comprendre. Comprendre ce qu'on lui cachait.

Sans délicatesse, elle se posa aux côtés du jeune homme, l'arrachant de son livre en lui frappant l'arrière du crâne. Ce dernier sursauta avant de crier.

-Lydia ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

-Regarde autour de toi imbécile ! Tu comprendras par toi-même !

Levant le nez, le jeune homme remarqua en effet que tout le monde le dévisageait. Peut-être n'avait-il pas assez décroché pour comprendre la situation. Refermant le livre, il poussa un soupir, son regard se posant sur Derek.

-Il est temps hein ? En plus, j'ai découvert des choses...intéressantes.

L'Alpha leva les mains en signe de retrait. C'était son choix à lui, il ne voulait pas le forcer. Déglutissant, il serra les poings avant de prendre la parole.

-Ok. Tout le monde, j'ai un truc à dire.

Le sérieux qui s'entendait dans les mots de Stiles fit se tendre la plupart des personnes présentes. Seuls Scott, Erica et Derek s'assirent plus calmement. Prenant une nouvelle respiration, il continua sur sa lancée, certain d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde. Il n'osait cependant regarder personne.

-Comme vous avez pu le voir, j'ai eu des moments...étranges depuis jeudi. De plus, j'ai su pour Erica avant même que les loups ne voient la voiture. Et c'est moi qui ai guidé Derek jusqu'à Allison.

La jeune fille leva les yeux, surprise d'entendre cela. Elle pensait jusqu'à présent que l'Alpha était dans le coin et avait entendu son accident.

-En réalité, poursuivit Stiles, si j'ai pu intervenir, c'est parce que je savais ce qu'il allait se passer. Depuis mon anniversaire, j'ai des visions, des rêves prémonitoires dès que je m'endors. Bon pas hier, donc je présume que je ne les ai seulement lorsque la meute est en danger, mais voilà. Je suis capable de voir l'avenir par moment.

Il se tut et leva les yeux, attendant les réactions. Ceux qui étaient au courant attendaient également, mais ils affichaient tous les trois un sourire doux et rassurant. Ils étaient persuadés que tout se passerait bien.

Et en effet, si la surprise et l'étonnement étaient tous présents, il n'y avait aucune animosité sur les visages des autres jeunes présents. Juste de la curiosité dans celui de Lydia. D'ailleurs, elle prit la parole pour demander.

-Et tu sais d'où cela vient ?

-Oui. Je suis allé voir Deaton avec Derek et Scott jeudi soir, juste après l'accident d'Ally. Et il était au courant de tout. En fait, il attendait que ce jour n'arrive. Il m'a remis une boite. Il y avait dedans une lettre de ma mère, ainsi que ce collier.

Il sortit le bijou de dessous son tee-shirt, le caressant distraitement.

-Mais le plus important, c'était le contenu de la lettre. Ma mère...enfin...le nom de famille de ma mère était Halliwell. Et c'était une sorcière. Tout comme mon grand-père était un sorcier. Tout comme je suis, moi aussi, un sorcier. D'après Deaton, j'ai hérité du pouvoir de prémonition de ma mère, qui est un des pouvoirs de ma famille. J'ai fait des recherches dessus...et apparemment les Halliwell sont bien connus dans le monde surnaturel.

Il sortit les feuilles qu'il avait apporté dans le livre et les distribua. Derek et Lydia les prirent, commençant à lire les grandes lignes. Pendant ce temps, Stiles expliquait à ceux qui n'avaient pas les feuillets.

-Ma famille est gardienne de la paix depuis une dizaine de générations, notamment sur un sanctuaire à quelques heures d'ici. Je pense que je m'y rendrais, ne serait-ce que pour voir s'il reste encore des membres.

-Je lis ici que le FBI s'est intéressé de près à plusieurs affaires sur San Francisco, au lieu dit Manoir Halliwell. Tu penses qu'il y a un lien avec ta famille ? Demanda Danny qui lisait par dessus l'épaule de Lydia.

-Sûrement. J'aimerais en apprendre plus, mais j'ai l'impression que glâner de telles informations par internet est...particulièrement difficile. Comme s'il y avait un pare-feu qui me bloquait. Danny, tu crois...

-J'y jetterais un coup d'œil, répondit le hackeur en piquant la feuille où Stiles avait relever les rares sites internet ouvert.

De son côté, Lydia semblait absorber par la lecture d'une page en particulier. Elle lisait et relisait des phrases, murmurant pour elle-même.

Le reste continuait à dévisager Stiles, le rendant mal à l'aise. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par soupirer et demander.

-Alors...ça ne vous dérange pas ? Que je sois un sorcier ?

Jackson eut un sourire moqueur.

-Après des loup-garous, un kanima, une chasseuse et une fille non identifiée, il fallait bien qu'il y ait un sorcier non ?

Isaac, pour sa part, avait simplement haussé des épaules, ses yeux brillant fièrement en regardant l'ex-humain.

-Tu t'occupes de nous depuis toujours. Alors que tu sois un être magique ne m'étonne même pas. Tu t'es trop bien intégré. Seulement..

Il se tourna vers Danny qui pianotait déjà sur son ordinateur. Sentant qu'on le regardait, le jeune homme finit par questionner son petit ami.

-Ben quoi ?

-Oh non rien...je me demandais juste à quoi tu allais finir par te transformer toi aussi...

Danny eut un sourire malicieux et se pencha vers le blond pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Mais au milieu d'une meute de loup, cela ne servait à rien.

Si Isaac rougit furieusement, Erica et Jackson éclatèrent de rire tandis que Derek grognait après le jeune homme. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'on pervertissait ses louveteaux.

Quant à Allison, elle fit signe à son ami de la rejoindre avant de l'entrainer dans un câlin.

-Merci. Tu m'as certainement sauvée la vie.

Gêné, l'humain la serra un peu avant de reculer. Il vint se rasseoir au côté de Derek, l'Alpha l'accueillant avec un sourire bienveillant. Stiles eut une envie soudaine de se coller aux muscles chauds et puissants à côté de lui, mais heureusement pour lui, la rouquine le tira de ses pensées.

-Dis-moi Stiles...Tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose sur cette page ?

Elle lui tendit ce qui l'intriguait. Il s'agissait d'une carte de San Francisco qu'il avait trouvé sur le net, mais un pentagramme était tracé dessus. Le sorcier l'a prit avant de la retourner dans un sens, puis dans l'autre. Il ne voyait pas ce que voulait dire la jeune fille.

-Où est le soucis Lydia ?

-Je ne sais pas...j'ai l'impression de connaître l'endroit, mais je suis sûr de n'y être jamais allé. J'ai plus la sensation d'une similitude...

Le jeune Stilinski se tut, ne comprenant pas. Il ne savait même pas quoi répondre face à l'affirmation de la demoiselle. Heureusement, Scott, qui était jusqu'à présent occupé à jouer le rôle de chevalier servant à sa gente Allison, finit par souligner la dernière chose dont Stiles n'avait pas parlé.

-Et ce livre alors ? Pourquoi l'as-tu pris ?

-En fait, je voulais avoir l'avis de Lydia dessus.

Il invita la jeune fille à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Dès qu'elle fut assis, il déposa le livre sur leurs genoux à chacun. Leurs mains se frôlèrent, et Stiles sentit la vision avant même d'entendre l'habituelle cloche. Il frissonna violemment, et son souffle se coinça dans la gorge, à la grande stupeur des métamorphes qui se tournèrent tous vers lui.

 _«La pleine lune s'élevait par dessus les arbres, éclairant de sa lueur lugubre la clairière. Au centre, un corps reposait alors que la meute se rassemblait autour. Les visages étaient graves et flous, mais seul Lydia semblait nette dans ce décor d'outre-monde. Son visage était déformé par les larmes, et elle crispait les poings pour ne pas laisser sortir le moindre son. La personne a ses côtés posa une main sur son épaule et lui souffla une phrase. Alors la rouquine ouvrit la bouche, poussant un long hurlement en raisonnance au nom du mort. »_

Il lui fallut de longues secondes pour revenir à lui, et se rendre compte qu'il était à présent allongé sur le canapé, la tête posée sur les genoux de Derek. Il rougit furieusement, mais remarqua alors que tous les regarder avec inquiétude. Même ce crétin de Jackson s'était approché légèrement pour s'assurer de son état. Il se racla la gorge et essaya de se redresser. Difficilement, sa tête lui tournait encore et la cloche s'éloignait trop lentement à son goût. L'Alpha l'aida à se stabiliser avant de lui jeter un regard curieux. Ce même regard que tous avaient. Finalement, ce fut Isaac, et son côté fouineur, qui posa la question.

-C'était une prémonition hein ?

Doucement, Stiles opina du chef. Il se rendit alors compte que Lydia se tenait étrangement éloignée de lui, le visage chamboulé. Il essaya de la rassurer, mais il ne trouvait pas comment lui parler sans mentir.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait véritablement la mort dans ses visions. Avant, elle s'arrêtait juste avant le moment fatidique, mais là...

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

-Qu'as-tu vu ? Demanda Scott.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, l'hyper-actif dut se résigner à en parler. Sans omettre le moindre détail.

Il finissait de raconter comment le cri de Lydia lui avait glacé le sang lorsqu'Erica se jeta pratiquement sur lui, affolée.

-C'était Boyd n'est-ce pas ? C'était lui j'en suis sûre. S'il te plait, dis moi comment on peut le sauver...

-Calme-toi Erica ! Grogna Derek en faisant luire ses yeux rouges.

Une fois que la louve blonde se soit recroquevillée sur elle-même, au fond de son fauteuil et bien entouré par Isaac et Danny, l'Alpha se tourna vers Stiles pour lui demander de répondre tranquillement. Il n'eut même pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua le jeune homme. Tout semblait flou, incertain... Sauf Lydia. Ecoutez, c'est la première fois que j'ai une vision en étant éveillé. Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible !

Scott s'approcha pour anticiper la crise de panique de son meilleur ami. Depuis les années, il avait commencé à reconnaître les signes, notamment lorsqu'il démarrait un petit début d'hystérie. Ce qui commençait avec tout le monde autour de lui, le fixant comme un mouton au milieu d'une meute de loup.

Image assez véridique en réalité.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, pour ensuite passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Calme-toi...on va rentrer d'accord ? Je vais prendre la jeep et te ramener chez toi.

Avec crainte, Stiles hocha la tête. Il n'était pas en état de conduire, tout de suite. Il remballa ses affaires, trop concentré à se souvenir des moindres détails de sa vision.

Un léger flash lui parvint, mais il semblait moins puissant, plus doux qu'auparavant.

 _« La pleine lune s'élevait par dessus les arbres... »_

Lentement, il se tourna vers Derek, frissonnant encore.

-Hey...sourwolf, commença-t-il d'une toute petite voix. La prochaine pleine lune, elle est pour quand ?

-Dans une semaine. Cela nous laisse du temps pour anticiper cet événement. Va te reposer.

Il se tut quelques instants, regardant Scott dans les yeux. Ce dernier hocha la tête pour accepter le message. La joie de communiquer des loup-garous sans parler, tout dans le faciès et les gestes.

Il reprit.

-Scott et moi passerons te voir plus tard cette nuit.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le nouveau Bêta le tira vers la sortie, bien déterminé à l'éloigner de l'agitation surnaturelle du lieu.

* * *

Voilà pour vous. Et j'espère à bientôt, sans pouvoir vous le promettre.


	6. L'enfant aux visions

Bonsoir à tous !

Un petit chapitre pour faire une transition qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Et qui me fera pardonner de ne pas poster de manière régulière.

Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des commentaires, ou qui prennent plaisir à suivre cette histoire ! Et nous continuons de suivre l'histoire de Stiles Halliwell !

* * *

 **L'enfant aux visions**

Stiles ouvrit les yeux doucement, tombant directement sur son réveil affichant vingt heure.

Quatre heures de repos, il se sentait requinqué. En pleine forme même ! S'étirant, il se leva de son lit avec énergie, prêt à organiser une nouvelle réunion de meute là, tout de suite !

Ils devaient trouver qui allait mourir la semaine prochaine ! Finalement, son pouvoir allait se révéler utile pour la meute !

Heureux de trouver ainsi sa place, il sortit complètement de ses couvertures en un bond, remerciant Scott de ne pas l'avoir déshabillé plus tôt. Il n'allait pas perdre de temps. Attrapant son téléphone, il voulut le dévérouiller pour appeler tout le monde lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre. Sans attendre de réponse, son père entra.

-J'ai entendu du bruit. Je voulais simplement vérifier que tout allait bien. Comment te sens-tu ? Lorsque Scott t'a ramené, il m'a dit que tu avais encore eu une faiblesse...

L'inquiétude dans les yeux de son père rappela à Stiles que l'adulte craignait toujours la maladie. Seulement, comment le rassurer sans évoquer le surnaturel ? Après les différentes attaques à travers le monde, ainsi que les héros en collant, Stiles avait remarqué que son père avait développé une allergie à ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

Impossible.

Il allait devoir se montrer prudent pour ne pas le faire paniquer. Souriant, il répondit.

-Ca va papa. J'ai juste...fait une petite indigestion je pense. Le gâteau qu'ils m'avaient préparé avait un drôle de goût ! C'est la dernière fois que je laisse Derek me préparait...

Il perdit sa voix au fur et à mesure qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Le Shériff le dévisagea un moment avant de demander d'une voix calme.

-Derek...Hale ?

-Oui ?

Il n'en menait pas large actuellement. Lui et sa grande bouche ! Voilà qu'il se trahissait stupidement ! Il attendit la sentence...

-Il t'a pardonné pour avoir témoigner contre lui sans preuve ? Surtout pour le meurtre de sa sœur...

L'adolescent se figea, surpris. Il s'y attendait pas à celle-là ! Il devait ressembler à un abruti complet, la bouche légèrement ouverte de stupeur, puisque son père lui frappa l'arrière de la tête afin de le réveiller.

-Stiles !

-Oui quoi ? Hein ? Ah oui oui...il...il est cool en fait ! On...on s'entend plutôt bien...

-En tout cas suffisamment pour qu'il te prépare un gâteau d'anniversaire. Même indigeste...

-Oui...ben en fait, tu vas rire hein, mais un jour, j'ai...j'ai eu un problème avec Roscoe. Rien de grave ! J'ai dû me garer sur le bas côté pour voir ce qu'il n'allait pas, et lui, il est passé à ce moment-là ! Il m'a vu dans le pétrin, et comme il voulait qu'on s'explique calmement, il a choisi de m'aider ! Et de fil en aiguille...tu sais l'expression du fil passant dans le trou de l'aiguille ! … Oh non, non pas de cette manière là Papa ! Disons que...dans la logique des choses, je l'ai invité à boire un café pour me faire pardonner ! Et...ouais, il est cool.

Il s'arrêta soudainement, incapable de savoir quoi rajouter de plus.

De son côté, le Shériff se retenait de rire, ou de mettre en colère, il ne savait pas trop. Il était plus que flagrant que Stiles lui mentait. Son fils était peut-être un très bon manipulateur, mais pas quand on le connaissait depuis aussi longtemps que lui. Seize ans avec son hyper-actif de fils, faut pas croire mais ça passe lentement.

La question était plutôt de savoir s'il se taisait pour voir jusqu'où Stiles était prêt à s'enfoncer dans le mensonge, ou alors lui dire qu'il savait parfaitement que le jeune homme inventait n'importe quoi.

Le premier cas était peut-être méchant de sa part, mais il ne se sentait pas d'avoir tout de suite une nouvelle explication. Surtout si cela concernait Derek Hale.

Stiles pensait réellement qu'il n'était pas déjà au courant ? Avec tous ses adjoints et policiers en ville ? Il le connaissait mal, c'était frustrant. Il avait mené son enquête sur le jeune homme, et il avait parfaitement compris que ce n'était qu'un pauvre mec abandonné par le sort et le destin. Pas foncièrement méchant, juste quelqu'un qui a pris trop de coup à seulement...quoi, vingt et un ans ?

Si Stiles pouvait lui apporter un peu de lumière grâce à son énergie éxubérante, ce n'était pas le Shériff qui allait s'y opposer. Ni encourager non plus, fallait pas exagéré.

Aussi choisit-il de battre en retraite pour une fois.

-Très bien, je te crois. Il faudra que tu l'invites un jour, histoire que je le rencontre ailleurs qu'avec des menottes.

Stiles déglutit mais accepta l'offre de sortie avec soulagement.

-Oui...bien sûr...un jour.

Satisfait, le Shériff vint lui faire un rapide calin, épaule contre épaule, avant de le relâcher et lancer.

-Je file au poste. Ah...Et j'ai réservé toute la journée de demain pour être avec toi. Pour fêter ton anniversaire tranquillement. Ça te va ?

-Ah ouais ! C'est cool ! Merci P'pa !

La joie de Stiles eut tôt fait de faire sourire l'adulte qui partit, certain d'avoir réussi à marquer un point dans le cœur de son fils.

Lorsqu'il fut partit, l'hyper-actif retourna s'allonger sur son lit, heureux d'avoir pu échapper à l'interrogatoire paternel.

Il se releva d'un seul coup, soudain inquiet.

Son père avait abandonné un peu trop facilement, ce n'était pas normal. Quelque chose se tramait...

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que quelqu'un toqua à sa fenêtre. Il ne fut guère étonné d'y apercevoir Scott, tout sourire. Sans attendre, il le fit entrer dans sa chambre.

-Hey mec. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Mieux, j'ai vraiment bien dormi...j'espère que toutes mes visions ne vont pas être épuisante ainsi.

-Je suis allé voir Deaton à ce sujet justement. Selon lui, ton corps n'est pas encore habitué à ton pouvoir. C'est pour cela qu'il s'est d'abord manifesté quand tu dormais, mais maintenant que tu en es conscient, il va apparaître quand tu en auras besoin. Tu vas t'y faire petit à petit, et bientôt, ça sera aussi naturel pour toi que de respirer.

-J'espère juste ne pas en avoir besoin aussi souvent, grommela Stiles.

Il remarqua alors l'absence de l'Alpha.

-Derek n'est pas avec toi ?

A cela, Scott sourit moqueusement.

-Il est caché dans les buissons. Il ne veut pas que ton père ne puisse le voir et imaginer des choses.

A ses mots, Stiles éclata de rire avant de s'avancer vers sa fenêtre. De là, il salua la voiture de son père qui filait dans l'allée avant de s'adresser au loup dissimulé.

-Le Shériff est au courant que nous passons du temps avec toi. Il a réussi à me le faire cracher tout à l'heure.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, le jeune homme se retrouva avec un loup grognon juste devant le visage. Surpris, il poussa un cri avant de glisser en arrière, se retrouvant sur les fesses. Scott ricana tandis que Derek entrait en parfaite majesté dans la pièce. Avec un sourire plein de crocs, il demanda.

-Alors, comment vas-tu Stilinski ?

-Mieux avant que tu n'arrives mec, répondit en grommelant le jeune homme.

Il se releva pour aller s'asseoir à son bureau. Scott s'affala à même le sol tandis que Derek s'installait sur son lit. Ses hormones intérieures firent un salto périlleux arrière, réception parfaite à cette vision. Il se força pourtant à se calmer, et il demanda à l'assemblée.

-Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Ce fut Scott qui lui répondit, le plus vieux ayant visiblement un truc avec ses draps qu'ils froissaient et défroissaient lentement dans ses doigts.

-Déjà, nous assurez que tu vas bien. Apparemment c'est le cas. Puis, nous voulions voir avec toi ce que nous avez dit Deaton, mais aussi savoir ce que tu voulais voir avec Lydia. Elle aurait voulu nous accompagner, mais elle était avec chamboulée par ta réation à son toucher. Elle...elle a dit qu'elle s'était sentie presque connectée à ce que tu voyais, sans le voir elle-même.

-Il faudrait vraiment savoir sa véritable nature, se questionna Stiles. Une fois cela fait, il nous sera plus simple d'agir ensemble. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Sourwolf ?

Derek ne répondit pas tout de suite, toujours à sa contemplation de la literie. Il fallut que Scott se racle la gorge pourqu'il atterrisse enfin.

-Pardon. Non, oui je suis d'accord avec Stiles. Mais ce n'est pas notre priorité actuelle. Il faut d'abord retrouvé Boyd, et empêché la mort de la semaine prochaine. Tout le monde est d'accord à ce sujet d'ailleurs... Tu penses que, avec ton don...

Stiles haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas. Je pense oui, peut-être... Il faudrait que j'apprenne à l'utiliser. Et c'est justement cela que je voulais voir avec Lydia. Enfin, à condition qu'elle ne me rejette pas...ni les autres.

Les deux loup-garous échangèrent un regard avant que Scott ne prenne la parole.

-Pourquoi as-tu si peur qu'on te tourne le dos ? Je veux dire...Jackson est un kanima, Derek et moi sommes des lycanthropes. Alors pourquoi penses-tu qu'on te blâmerait d'être un sorcier ?

-Et ben, après ce qui s'est passé à New York...je me disais que la magie était un peu mal vu quoi.

A ses mots, Derek grogna d'amusement.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'un emo gothique un tant soit peu sorcier a fait une crise de mégalomanie que nous devrions avoir peur de la magie. Et puis, tu as bien vu le reste non ?

-Il a raison Stiles, renchérit Scott. Même si je qualifierais ce mec de bien plus effrayant qu'un « emo gothique ». Il a quand même détruit Manhattan.

Les deux plus jeunes frissonnèrent d'horreur en repensant aux images des télévisions du monde entier. Le plus vieux se contenta de froncer les sourcils. En tant que né-loup, il était bien plus habitué à ce genre d'excentricité.

-Peu importe, grogna-t-il. Tout ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes Stiles, c'est que nous te soutenons. D'accord ?

L'apprenti-sorcier opina du chef avant d'aller chercher le livre qu'il avait voulu apporter à la réunion.

-Pour en revenir à l'idée, il faut que j'apprenne à contrôler mon don. Et pour cela, j'aurais forcément besoin d'un autre sorcier. Au mieux, quelqu'un de ma famille. Et il se trouve que ma mère m'a laissé un indice pour les contacter.

Il déposa l'épais bouquin sur son lit, à côté de Derek qui se déplaça pour lui laisser plus de place. Scott afficha un air dubitatif.

-L'ancien livre de contes de ta mère ? Tu penses sérieusement trouver quelque chose là-dedans ?

-En fait, je crois que j'ai déjà trouvé.

Il l'ouvrit et tourna les pages jusqu'à arriver vers les dernières. En même temps, il expliquait sa supposition aux deux autres.

-Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de la lettre de ma mère ? Elle disait que les contes de fées sont la clé de l'apprentissage...en y repensant, j'ai voulu jeter un coup d'œil aux histoires qu'elle me lisait chaque soir. Et regardez le titre de celui-ci.

Il présenta la page aux deux loups. En plus d'être entièrement écrit à la main, le texte avait un titre étrangement évocateur.

-« L'enfant aux visions », murmura Scott. Oui, je m'en souviens, j'adorais ce conte. Ta mère nous le lisait chaque fois que je venais dormir ici... Attends, tu crois que...

-Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un message, acquiesça Stiles. Ma mère devait savoir qu'elle ne serait plus de ce monde rapidement, peut-être même grâce à son propre pouvoir, alors elle a choisi de m'écrire le chemin à suivre, et de le cacher dans un conte de mon enfance.

Derek se racla la gorge avant de demander.

-Quelle est l'histoire ?

-Un petit orphelin est terrifié par des cauchemars récurrents. Il va rencontrer un gentil magicien pour trouver une solution, et ce dernier lui explique qu'il doit retrouver sa famille pour guérir, commença à expliquer Scott, le visage concentré. Pour y arriver, il a besoin de trouver sept bougies blanches...après je ne suis pas certain.

Mais Stiles l'interrompit, se souvenant parfaitement de la suite.

-Puis, il doit récupérer la clé de ses origines, et enfin, en formant un cercle avec les bougies, brandir la clé en récitant la formule.

Du doigt, il indiqua le texte en question avant de conclure.

-Grâce à cela, il retrouve sa famille qui l'accueille à bras ouverts dans la demeure ancestrale. Ma mère finissait toujours en expliquant qu'il ne fallait jamais perdre espoir, que le bonheur se trouvait simplement dans la flamme d'une bougie.

\- Et tu avais besoin de l'aide de Lydia pour ? Questionna Derek.

-Simplement avoir l'opinion d'une seconde personne intelligente. Et surtout pour être certains que je ne voyais pas des signes là où il n'y en a pas.

-Comme ?

D'un geste doux, il dégagea le collier contenant le sceau familial pour l'exposer au regard des deux autres.

-Croire que ma mère avait tout prévu, jusqu'à me léguer la clé de mes origines.

…

Deux heures plus tard, alors que la nuit s'était complètement installée sur Beacon Hills, trois ombres avaient poussé tous les meubles du salon de la maison Stilinski, puis avaient disposé un ensemble de bougie au sol.

-Tu es certain de ce que tu veux faire ? Demanda pour la dizième fois Scott, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Stiles grogna, ressemblant sur l'instant à Derek. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs, tout comme le second loup-garou, dubitatif sur le résultat escompté.

-Tu as une meilleure idée ? Nous sommes tombés tous les trois d'accord pour dire que le conte était clairement un message. Et que mon collier était bien l'artefact. Nous avons même réussi à trouver sept chandelles blanches en fouinant dans les affaires de ma mère, alors je suis désolé de vous le dire, mais je compte bien appeler les membres de ma famille que cela vous plaise ou non !

Le jeune McCall glapit de surprise et, d'instinct, vint se rapprocher de Derek. Ce dernier eut un léger sourire en voyant son jeune et nouveau Bêta agir ainsi, mais ses pensées étaient bien trop focalisées sur les enjeux d'un tel essai.

-Tu ne veux pas plutôt qu'on prévienne le reste de la meute ? Tu vas invoquer des sorcières ou sorciers qui n'ont jamais entendu parler de toi sûrement. Tu auras sûrement besoin de protection.

-Justement, imagine comment ils risqueraient de réagir si nous sommes un groupe nombreux. T'imagines la panique ? Rétorqua le jeune homme en allumant la dernière bougie. Voilà c'est fait !

Il s'éloigna tout en ôtant son collier. Le tenant devant lui, et ayant posé le recueil de contes sur un meuble tout proche, il se racla la gorge pour s'éclaircir la voix.

-Okay...bon, je vais y aller... Mon Dieu, je vais vraiment jeter un sort là ? Tout de suite ? Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir leur dire d'ailleurs... Argh, allez Stilinski ! On y va !

Prenant une grande respiration, il se concentra sur le médaillon avant d'incanter pour la toute première fois.

 **« Ramenez-moi le sang qui est mien**

 **A travers ce grand fossé qui nous sépare.**

 **Par l'ancestral pouvoir de la lignée**

 **Guidez l'écho de mon pouvoir.**

 **Toi qui partage mon sang**

 **Entends moi**

 **Toi qui partage mon sang**

 **Reviens moi. »**

A peine eut-il fini de parler que des lueurs blanches descendirent du ciel avant de tourbillonner au centre du cercle de bougies. De sa place, Stiles était tétanisé, mais un sentiment d'euphorie commençait à s'installer en lui.

-Ca a marché...

Dans un dernier éclat de lumière, une femme brune se matérialisa pleinement au milieu du salon, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

-Mieczyslaw, je suis si heureuse de te revoir...

Scott ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, et même Derek ne put cacher son immense surprise en reconnaissant la femme devant lui. Il n'avait jamais fait le lien. Mais entre tous, c'était bien le jeune Stilinski qui ne payait pas de mine.

Blanc, les yeux exorbités et tout le corps parcourus de tremblements, il avait la sensation de s'écrouler dans la seconde. Ce n'était pas possible...ce n'était pas vrai. Il lui fallut de longues secondes pour retrouver l'usage de la parole et bredouiller un faible.

-Ma...maman ?

Mais cette dernière leva une main douce. A cet instant, de nombreux scintillements bleus apparurent dans les airs jusqu'à se poser sur le sol, révélant alors trois femmes qui semblaient être d'âge mures, mais pas non plus âgés. Presque entre deux âges. La plus en avant eut le souffle coupé avant de s'exclamer dans un souffle.

-Claudia ?

-Bonsoir Piper.

* * *

L'heure des explications, ou au moins une belle partie, arrive ! Et je n'ai plus qu'un seul chapitre d'avance ! Aie aie... Mais je vais continuer pour vous !


	7. Mieczyslaw Halliwell

Bonsoir à tous ! Je vous présente donc la continuité de cet étrange histoire, de cette filiation des plus bizarres !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Mieczyslaw Halliwell**

Derek ne savait pas où donnait de la tête.

Dans un coin de la pièce, trois femmes se tenaient sur leurs gardes. D'environ cinquante ans, leurs odeurs se mêlaient d'étincelles surréalistes et de parfums coûteux. Il y avait également une vague ressemblance avec la flagrance naturelle de Stiles, mais c'était si subtil que cela aurait pu passé innaperçu. Par contre, il émanait de leur aura quelque chose de puissant, qui forçait le respect même à un Alpha comme lui.

En face d'elle cependant se tenait une scène qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer aussi touchante. Stiles était dans les bras de sa mère, et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il serrait le corps tout aussi malingre que le sien comme pour la garder définitivement auprès de lui, une sensation de désespoir présente dans l'air.

Un reniflement à ses côtés lui assura que Scott avait lui-même du mal à retenir ses larmes. Revoir la mère de son meilleur ami devait être pratiquement aussi difficile pour lui que pour Stiles. En entendant ce son, Claudia Halliwell-Stilinski releva les yeux de l'étreinte de son fils pour sourire au deuxième jeune homme.

-Et bien Scotty...Tu ne viens pas saluer Tatie Cloclo ?

Il ne fallut pas de second appel pour que le jeune Bêta n'éclate en sanglots et court dans les bras de sa seconde maman. A cette vision, les trois femmes se détendirent légèrement, préférant plutôt regarder autour d'elles pour laisser un peu d'intimité à ces retrouvailles.

Même le pire des hommes aurait eu le cœur serré.

Même l'Alpha avait le cœur lourd...

Un raclement de gorge dérangea soudain la quiétude du moment, et Derek ne put empêcher un grognement menaçant et un regard noir envers celle qui devait être la plus âgée. Celle que Claudia avait appelé Piper.

A regret, Mme Stilinski lâcha Scott pour se tourner vers le reste de sa famille.

-Pardonnez-moi les filles, mais cela fait neuf ans que je n'ai pas pu...

L'une des trois sœurs lui sourit doucement.

-Nous comprenons Claudia. C'est bon de te revoir également.

-J'ai le même sentiment, Phoebe. Je crois qu'il est temps d'avoir quelques explications avec vous...

-En effet, reprit Piper. Nous étions tranquillement en train de préparer le souper lorsque, d'un seul coup, la magie des Halliwell s'est manifesté et nous a attiré ici. Tu nous avais pourtant juré ne pas avoir eu d'enfants.

Cette déclaration jeta un froid dans l'assemblée. Stiles, incrédule, se tourna vers sa mère, incapable de comprendre pourquoi elle aurait pu dire une telle horreur. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, sa mère posa une main bienveillante sur les lèvres de son fils.

-Il est vrai que j'ai dis cela. Mais à l'époque, la situation était différente d'aujourd'hui. Le nom des Halliwell était connu dans le monde infernal, et notre famille devait se battre constamment contre les démons. Toutes les trois, vous formiez un conclave des plus sécurisés, et la famille de San Francisco était hors de danger. Mais ici, je ne pouvais compter que sur la protection de l'Alpha Hale.

Elle tourna un regard doux vers Derek, et ce dernier sentit le bout de ses oreilles chauffer. Stiles et Scott lui jetèrent un regard étonné, qu'il choisit d'ignorer. Il répondrait plus tard aux questions.

Claudia choisit de continuer.

-Comme je ne voulais pas lui ajouter les problèmes de notre famille, j'ai toujours tu mon véritable nom de famille. Mais lorsque cela n'a plus été suffisant, j'ai choisi, comme vous le savez toute trois, de renoncer à mes pouvoirs, à mon don de prémonition. Dans le même temps, et avec votre accord, j'ai effacé de votre mémoire à toutes l'existence de Mieczyslaw, pour sa sécurité. Si personne n'était au courant qu'un héritier des Halliwells vivait, personne ne pouvait le menacer. J'ai également brider, temporairement, ses pouvoirs, ces derniers ne devant se réveiller que lorsqu'il serait prêt, et aurait pris connaissance du monde surnaturel.

Avec lenteur, et une certaine appréhension, elle se tourna vers son fils. Ce dernier était à la fois touché d'entendre tous ce qu'elle avait fait pour le protéger, mais également horrifié d'apprendre une partie de son passé lui avait été volé.

-Je sais aujourd'hui que j'ai fait une erreur. J'aurais dû te confier à la famille, mais ton père...il s'est toujours méfier de la magie. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a convaincu d'abandonner mes pouvoirs. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas savoir que cela finirait par me tuer à petit feu... la démence fronto-temporale n'étant qu'un symptôme de ma renonciation au nom des Halliwell. Il n'a d'ailleurs jamais rien su à ce sujet, et je compte sur toi pour le taire aussi longtemps que tu le pourras.

Mais Stiles ne put rien dire de plus. Il était sous le choc de cette révélation. D'ailleurs, il recula à la recherche d'une chaise, car il était à deux doigts de s'écrouler au sol. Derek s'approcha pour le soutenir tandis que Scott allait prendre le fauteuil sans aucun soucis et le déposer derrière son meilleur ami. Ce geste attira le regard de la dernière des sœurs qui fronça ses sourcils délicats.

-Comment ?

-Ceux sont des loup-garous, répondit Claudia. Mais de bons loup-garous, rajouta-t-elle en voyant les trois sœurs blêmir dans un même ensemble. Tu peux être tranquille Paige, ils n'ont jamais tué personne, sauf si nécessaire. Vous connaissez cela, il me semble...

La réplique était à peine dissimulée dans le sarcasme. Mais au moins, les trois sœurs retrouvèrent des couleurs et ne cherchèrent plus à foudroyer du regard les deux jeunes gens. Celle qui s'appelait Phoebe se sépara du trio pour se diriger vers le jeune Stiles. Lorsqu'elle fit mine de poser sa main sur son épaule, Derek grogna. Claudia le dévisagea, surprise, mais le petite sourire en coin de sa cousine la rassura.

-Tout va bien. Je vais simplement l'apaiser un peu...

L'Alpha s'éloigna, mais ne quitta pas des yeux la main fine et bien manucurée. Lorsqu'elle toucha la peau du cou de Stiles, ce dernier se détendit immédiatement, sous le petit rire de la sorcière.

-Aussi nouée que toi, Claudia. Et si complexe...trop de sentiments pour un seul être. Dis moi, petit, quel est ton don ?

Presque dans un état second, le jeune homme retrouvait des couleurs et se détendait. Ses sentiments les plus sombres disparaissaient pour ne rester qu'un calme dont il ne se pensait pas capable. En voyant cela, Derek grogna.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui faites ?

Phoebe lui retourna un petit sourire.

-Simplement du ménage. Je suis capable de ressentir et manipuler les émotions, un don secondaire que certains Halliwell peuvent développer. Pour l'instant, je me débrouille simplement pour que l'orage dans son esprit se calme...

Ce qui devait marcher, puis Stiles put répondre sans aucun soucis.

-Je suis capable de voir l'avenir. Comme des flashs ou des rêves prémonitoires...

Aussitôt, les trois sœurs se regardèrent dans un même ensemble.

-Que se passe-t-il les filles ? Demanda Claudia.

-Rien d'important, répondit Piper avec un léger sourire crispé. Ainsi, il y a un nouvel Halliwell dans la famille...il faudra le présenter officiellement alors.

Les deux autres sœurs s'accordèrent avec l'ainée. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Phoebe s'éloigna, laissant à Stiles la sensation de se réveiller d'un long rêve bienfaisant.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Ce n'est rien mon grand. Suis-moi...je crois que nous allons parler un peu en privé. Si cela ne vous dérange pas...

-Vas y, rétorqua Paige. Pendant ce temps, nous allons discuter avec lui là.

Elle pointa négligemment Derek qui, même s'il grogna, trouva l'idée excellente.

-Cela tombe bien. Si vous êtes aussi puissantes qu'on le dit, j'aimerais vous soumettre un soucis.

-Fais gaffe gamin, je suis capable de te faire exploser d'un geste du petit doigt, rétorqua Piper.

…

Les deux Stilinski s'éloignèrent en direction de la chambre du plus jeune. Stiles était encore un peu dans le flou suite au pouvoir de Phoebe, mais sa conscience reprenait le dessus. Sans colère, sans tristesse, mais une grande lucidité. En poussant la porte de sa chambre, il paniqua légèrement en imaginant l'état de son bureau, mais cela ne gêna nullement sa mère qui préfère en rire.

-Je vois que vous partagez le même défaut du désordre ton père et toi...

-Hey ! Ce n'est pas du désordre mais du rangement artistique !

Le rire de sa mère envahit l'espace comme un rayon de soleil après la pluie. Tout s'éclairait, tout allait mieux. Un renouveau, un meilleur printemps... Stiles en eut le souffle coupé, mais il savait que tout n'était qu'éphémère. Qu'il ne pourrait pas la garder pour lui jusqu'à la fin.

-Combien de temps le sort peut-il faire effet ?

A ses mots, Claudia alla s'asseoir sur le lit, faisant ainsi face à son fils.

-Tu as eu besoin de m'appeler pour répondre à certaines questions. Il m'a alors été accordé juste le temps nécessaire pour y répondre. Et disons juste un peu de suppléments pour profiter de ce moment. Je partirais sûrement dans la nuit.

Le garçon vint se blottir contre sa mère, la tête s'appuyant sur son sein. Il avait même l'impression de sentir son odeur. Il inspira profondément avant de commencer par la première qui lui passa dans la tête.

-Comment tu connais la famille Hale ?

-Le surnaturel rapproche ceux qui en font partie chéri. Dès l'instant où j'ai compris que Talia Hale était une louve Alpha, je me suis présenté officiellement en temps que sorcière. Elle m'a intégrée dans sa meute, et ton père également puisque je ne pouvais rien lui cacher. D'ailleurs, je me souviens avoir gardé plus d'une fois Derek et ses sœurs lorsqu'ils étaient petits, mais comme je ne m'étais jamais présenté avec le nom d'Halliwell ou même de Stilinski, ton ami ne pouvait pas faire de lien. Il me connaissait plus comme étant Claudia, et ton père ne voulait pas qu'on l'appelle sergent Stilinski en dehors du travail...

-Donc, tu veux dire que papa sait ? Pour le paranormal ?

-Oui, mais il n'a jamais vraiment aimé cela. A part les Hale, il ne supportait aucune autre créature magique, et mon statut de sorcière le décourageait un peu. Il avait peur qu'un démon ne devine qui j'étais réellement et me tue, ou que l'on t'enlève à cause de ton héritage. Peu avant tes six ans, il y a eu une altercation violente entre la meute Hale et un groupe de manticore. Dans l'échange, j'ai été blessé, rien de grave, mais suffisamment pour que ton père ne craque. Il m'a alors hurlé que je stoppe tout cela, pour toi, pour lui. J'ai accepté, même si je savais que cela me tuerait. J'ai renoncé à la magie, caché ton existence pour que tu sois en sécurité et bridé tes pouvoirs. Alors, je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir te réserve, mais surtout, ne révèle pas à ton père que tu as hérité de tes pouvoirs. Il risquerait de ne jamais s'en remettre.

-Mais...il croit que je suis atteint de la même maladie que toi. Il veut que je passe des examens pour être sûr...

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vas finir par apprendre à contrôler ton pouvoir, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Laisse-lui penser à...disons une simple crise. Lorsqu'il n'y aura plus aucun signe, il se calmera. Tu le connais, il est un peu spontané dans les affaires privées.

Un petit silence passa, calme et apaisant. Stiles se sépara légèrement de sa mère, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il regardait ses mains, un peu sans savoir quoi lui dire sur sa vie actuelle. Mais Claudia, le voyant mal à l'aise, choisit un sujet plus tranquille.

-Alors comme cela Scott est un loup-garou ?

Son fils commença alors une longue explication détaillée sur les événements depuis la morsure de son meilleur ami.

L'échange dura très longtemps, sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en rendent véritablement compte. Il fallut que quelqu'un ne vienne toquer à la porte de la chambre pour qu'ils se rendent compte qu'une heure venait de passer.

-Oui ? Demanda Stiles.

Doucement, Derek se présenta sur le seuil, un peu intimidé à l'idée de déranger un moment magique sûrement.

-Pardonnez-moi...mais on se demandait en bas si tout se passait bien...

Le jeune Stilinski lui sourit doucement, avant de l'accentuer sournoisement.

-Oui tout va bien...Groloulou...

L'air surpris et trahis de l'Alpha fit éclater de rire les deux membres de la famille.

-Claudia ! Comment...vous n'aviez pas le droit !

-Oh...mais tu étais si mignon bébé...tu étais simplement un peu empaté, mais vois le magnifique jeune homme que tu es devenu. N'est-ce pas Mieczyslaw ?

A ses mots, Stiles s'étouffa dans son rire avant de rougir de la racine des cheveux jusqu'à sa nuque. Au moins, le jeune Hale eut le même réflexe et préféra fermer la porte après leur avoir signaler qu'ils les attendaient dans le salon.

Claudia se leva avec élégance alors que son fils n'osait toujours pas bouger. La lèvre inférieure malmenée par une quelconque pensée, il ne se réveilla que lorsque sa mère l'eut appelé. Alors, il se redressa pour rapidement venir souffler à l'oreille de la femme.

-Maman...tu...tu dirais quoi si j'étais...bisexuel ?

Elle fit la moue quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Je dirais que Derek et toi formeriez un très joli couple.

-Maman ! Je ne parlais pas...rho mais c'est hypothétique et...Argh tu as pas le droit !

Il sortit de la chambre sous un nouvel éclat de rire de sa mère.

En bas, Scott, Derek ainsi que les trois sœurs Halliwell les attendaient. En voyant le jeune homme descendre, Phoebe s'approcha de lui.

-Après en avoir discuter avec ton Alpha, il a été convenu que je vienne deux fois par semaine pour t'aider à contrôler ton don. Je possède le même en plus du contrôle des émotions, je serais donc naturelle la plus à l'aise dans cette voie. Que penses-tu de lundi soir ? Ton loup a accepté de nous prêter son loft pour que tu sois plus à l'aise.

-Ce n'est pas mon loup, grommela le jeune homme en rougissant.

-Vraiment ? Oh pourtant je ne me trompe jamais dans les sentiments, renchérit la femme avec un clin d'œil. Après tout, je suis marié avec un Cupidon.

Elle s'éloigna, laissant alors à sa sœur ainée le droit de parole.

-Il nous a également parlés des problèmes auquels vous faisiez face. Nous allons jeté un coup d'œil au Livre des Ombres pour voir si nous pouvons trouver quelque chose, mais pour être certaine de votre sécurité, nous vous enverrons deux sorciers de la famille. Lundi sûrement...

Derek hocha la tête, et Scott prit note de tout ce qu'il allait falloir expliquer à la meute. Il entendait déjà les cris indignés de Lydia pour ne pas avoir été invité à ses retrouvailles. La dernière des sœurs s'avança vers les deux autres, les rappelant à l'ordre.

-Maintenant que tout cela est réglé, il va falloir rentrer. J'ai laissé nos coordonnés à ton Alpha, n'hésite pas à nous contacter.

Les trois sœurs se prirent la main et Piper rajouta doucement.

-Après cette histoire, j'espère pouvoir te voir au manoir familial, jeune homme. Au moins pour Thanksgiving. A bientôt !

Elles se dématérialisèrent alors en un nuage de lumières bleutées, laissant bouche bée Scott et Stiles. Pour sa part, Derek se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

-J'ignorais que les sœurs Halliwell fricotaient avec les êtres de lumières...

Claudia se tourna vers lui, amusée.

-Et d'où connais-tu l'existence des êtres de lumières ? Normalement, seuls les sorciers et les sorcières sont au courant pour eux...

-Un jeune être de lumière est venu rendre visite à ma famille, il y a plusieurs années. Il racontait venir du futur, et vouloir rencontrer sa grande cousine. Ma mère l'a rapidement dehors et il n'est jamais plus revenu. Mais bon, je pense, après avoir vu cela, qu'il devait parler de vous Claudia.

La sorcière poussa un soupir tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Oui, je vois qui cela devait être. Mieczyslaw n'était même pas encore né à l'époque. Je venais à peine de rencontrer Noah, et il était tout juste au courant pour la magie. Je vous laisse imagi..

Elle s'arrêta soudainement alors que de la lumière apparaissait doucement du plafond. L'esprit eut un petit sourire triste et se tourna vers son fils.

-Il est l'heure mon chéri. Surtout, prends soin de toi. Je t'aime...

-Moi aussi je t'aime maman... chuchota Stiles la voix cassée.

Elle le serra rapidement dans ses bras, avant d'être forcée de le relâcher. Elle fit de même pour Scott puis s'approcha de Derek. A lui seul, elle vint murmurer.

-Ton loup a fait un choix merveilleux. Je veillerais de là-haut sur votre avenir.

Et sans un mot supplémentaire, elle disparut à son tour dans un tourbillon de lumière blanche.

…

Stiles était assis dans la cuisine, un chocolat chaud entre les mains. En face de lui, Scott en était à sa deuxième tasse, se pourléchant les babines. Derrière, appuyé contre le comptoir, Derek buvait un café serré.

Tous trois demeuraient dans le silence apaisant de cette après-soirée. Ils n'avaient pas faim, et les boissons qu'ils dégustaient servaient avant tout à s'occuper la bouche et l'esprit.

Au bout d'un moment, le Bêta leva le regard de sa savoureuse occupation et commença à faire ses yeux doux à son meilleur ami. L'humain le regarda dépité avant de se lever et à se diriger vers ses placards.

-Sérieusement Scott...une troisième tasse ?

Le loup grogna de contentement et observa son meilleur ami se prêtait à la tâche. En le voyant ainsi s'occuper de lui, Scott sentit son loup se mettre à rouler sur le dos et à courir après sa queue, content comme tout de voir sa « maman » lui préparait la pitance. C'était extrêmement naturel au fond de lui, de considérer son meilleur ami comme le chef maternel de la meute.

Derek, lui aussi, sentit son loup faire des bonds. Ça lui plaisait beaucoup de voir le jeune homme s'occuper de son tout nouveau louveteau. Pour ne pas se laisser dominer par lui-même jusqu'à lâcher des phéromones, et ainsi se faire repérer par l'odorat de Scott, l'Alpha choisit de parler pour combler le vide.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

Stiles sursauta, lâchant pratiquement la bouteille de lait. Il se reprit avant de sourire timidement au plus vieux.

-Oui...je...ça va. J'ai une nouvelle famille, qui m'a accepté pleinement..une famille que j'irais voir bientôt. Et puis, j'ai...j'ai pu revoir ma mère. Et lui dire que je l'aime une dernière fois.

L'odeur de la tristesse, mais aussi du soulagement et d'un léger bonheur envahit la cuisine. Stiles posa la bouteille et reprit sa respiration doucement. Derek agit alors naturellement. Il posa une de ses grandes mains sur celle plus fines de l'adolescent. A ce geste, Stiles sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

Il avait accepter de s'avouer à lui-même son attirance pour les hommes autant que pour les femmes. Puis de reconnaître que Derek était juste un mec à tomber. Mais voir ce rapprochement entre eux depuis quoi...trois jours ? C'était bien trop rapide pour lui et pour ses pauvres sentiments fragiles. Il devait prendre le temps de comprendre qui il était, avant d'appréhender qui il pourrait devenir.

De son point de vue, Scott reçut un choc. L'image qui se présentait en face de lui, de Derek et Stiles proches comme...un couple, lui envoya des décharges tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se passait quelque chose, et cela plaisait énormément à sa partie loup autant que cela choquait sa partie humaine.

Pour sortir de cette impasse émotionnelle, il laissa échapper un petit aboiement incontrôlé, réclamant l'attention de Stiles pour son chocolat chaud. Cela eut au moins le mérite de sortir le jeune humain de sa tristesse, l'obligeant à accélérer le mouvement. Derek grogna légèrement après son Bêta, mécontent d'avoir été dérangé dans ce petit moment intime.

Aussi, Scott se dépêcha d'avaler son troisième chocolat chaud et de prendre congé, filant la queue entre les jambes.

L'Alpha s'attarda légèrement, juste assez pour s'assurer que Stiles ne craigne rien.

-Ca va...la seule vision que j'ai eu montrer la pleine lune. Nous sommes tranquilles jusque là.

-Tu as mon numéro tout de même ? Au moindre soucis tu m'appelles d'accord ?

-Promis Sourwolf. Merci d'avoir été là...Groloulou.

Derek grogna et se pencha légèrement pour être à la même hauteur que l'humain.

-Mais de rien...Mieczyslaw.

-Argh ! Non ! Tu as pas le droit !

Il rit légèrement lorsque le plus jeune le frappa sur le torse.

-Allez. Pars avant que je ne te change en crapaud ! On se voit lundi soir de toute manière...

L'Alpha hocha la tête. Puis s'avança un peu plus pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Stiles.

-A lundi alors...

Il fila ensuite dans sa voiture, laissant sur le seuil de sa porte un jeune homme rouge de contentement.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu !


End file.
